Stained Glass
by Silver Chessboards
Summary: Draco is a pompous prat. Hermione is a stubborn know-it-all. What happens when the two are forced to share dorms as head boy and girl? War, explosions and endless bickering. WARNING: High levels of humour. Not recommended to those whose minds cannot handle it. Dramione.
1. The Beginning of a Terrifying Year

Stained Glass

Chapter 1: The beginning of a terrifying year

WARNING: High levels of humour. Not recommended to those whose minds cannot handle it.

**Author's Note.**

So here it is! A brand new spanking story. This story will be told mostly in Draco's POV. Being the weird, wacky, humorous person I am, I decided to whip up a story that's equally as humorous.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. This disclaimer goes for all chapters being the lazy homo sapien that I am._

* * *

It all started with his foot...

Draco Lucius Malfoy's beautiful, pale, un-stinky foot.

He didn't really mean to do it (Maybe he did). But it didn't really matter.

What's done was done.

Alright, maybe he did make her trip, fall face first on the floor, then dramatically pass out like a snuffed out candle. But it didn't really matter to him. After all, it was Granger. The foul, ugly, bookworm, inferior, dirty blooded Granger.

_Draco entered the Hogwarts Express, the Head Boy badge gleaming on his chest. This year he was Head Boy...and Granger was Head Girl. What a shame. Why couldn't it be someone else? Even a wimpy Hufflepuff would be better than her. He entered the Head's compartment and slid into his seat. She -thank Merlin- hadn't arrived yet, which was a blessing._

_Just as he let a sigh of relief escape him, the very person who had just crossed his thoughts entered the room. She looked as she always did. Her hair was bushy, although it was less bushy on this day than usual. She glared at him as she sat as far away from him as possible, nearest the compartment door. He returned the glare, with as much as loathing he could muster. Minutes passed with silence ringing in his ears, the train had started moving. She ignored him, which was fine, reading from her book 'One hundred ways of torture'._

_He stared out of the window, watching the scenery pass by. The trolley lady came by and he bought a couple of chocolate frogs which he was content to munch on. She was viciously chewing on a liquorice wand as her eyes scanned the evil looking book, a couple of chocolate frogs laid out beside her. Draco slowly drew out his wand and muttered an incantation, watching as one of her chocolate frogs disappeared from view. She, being the twit that she was, didn't notice._

_Or so he thought._

_"I could have sworn I saw one of my chocolate frogs disappear." She muttered out of the blue, eying him suspiciously. He put on his most innocent looking face._

_Her eyes narrowed at him._

(Okay, end of flashback. You know what happened next, they bickered about chocolate frogs and how they mysteriously disappear.)

He glanced down at her unconscious form, sprawled out on the floor, her oversized robes making her look like a lump of solidified bubotuber pus (That was random, honestly). Everyone else had left the train except him and Granger. They had been too engrossed earlier on in their argument to realize they had arrived at Hogwarts. He stood there awkwardly in the long walkway. Deciding that it was better to wake her in case the train departed with her (_I'm too kind for my own good_, he thought) he flicked his wand at her.

"Rennervate."

He didn't stay to see her wake up.

He fled.

* * *

Draco entered the great hall, just in time for Dumbledore's usual speech. He quickly sat beside Blaise. Listening to Dumbledore drone on, his weird eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. He cringed; eyes that TWINKLED were just freaky. He looked at his fellow Slytherins, Crabbe and Goyle looked as if they could eat the empty plates laid out in front of them. He averted his eyes in disgust.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts, students new and old! First of all, Filch has asked me to remind students that all products from Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned. We have a new teacher, Professor Katherine Terlana who will be teaching a new subject for seventh years. It is called. . ." He paused. Students craned their necks to hear what he was about to say.

"Artwork!" He announced. There was an eruption of noise.

"What?"

"I might actually pass this subject!"

"At last, something new!"

"Silence!" Dumbledore clapped his hands together. The noise halted.

"I have arranged this new subject for seventh years in hopes that creativity levels will rise, seeing that lately many students have been rather dull and...uncreative. Anyway, this year, our head boy and girl are Miss Granger and Mister Malfoy. Heads, please see me after the feast. Now that all has been said, tuck in!"

The empty plates filled up with food. Draco piled his plate with steak pie, eating slowly. Crabbe and Goyle, on the other hand, were eating as if they had never seen food before.

It was a disgusting sight.

It made him lose his appetite.

* * *

"You are to share a common room, bathroom and a bedroom. However, you shall sleep in separate beds. Knowing the rivalry between you two, I have organized for you two to share a bedroom in hopes that you shall call a truce. I expect you to set an example to the younger students; therefore I am requesting you to not bicker." Professor Dumbledore said to him and Granger. The great hall was empty, students having finished eating.

"But professor, I can't possibly SHARE a bedroom with him! Sharing a common room and a bathroom is already bad enough!" She shrieked, glaring at Draco.

"And everyone knows that us being civilized is near to impossible!" He protested.

"Exactly." She agreed.

_We just agreed on something_, he thought in horror.

The world must be coming to an end.

He turned to look -wait- glare at her, she returned the favour.

Professor Dumbledore chuckled.

"I'm afraid that you haven't a choice. Anyway, your dorms are located on the fifth floor. The password is rain drops. You are not allowed to change the password without the consent of your fellow head."

* * *

The next day begun with a pillow. _Absurd_, wasn't it? He had been minding his own business, sleeping away in his dreams when a pillow hit him. Hard. He snapped his eyes open, glaring at the one who dared to interrupt his peace. Granger. She smirked at him, a piece of half eaten toast in one hand.

"You're late, breakfast is over." She grabbed her book bag and walked out of the room.

Draco glared at the spot where she had been standing moments ago.

He got ready and headed to his first lesson, Artwork. He was ten minutes late. He slipped into the class silently, sitting in the empty seat next to Blaise. No one had noticed him. Professor Katherine Terlana was a short witch. She was dressed in a puffy blue frock with mustard yellow polka dots. Bangles covered her wrists and her skin was old and wrinkled and sagged when she moved. Her face was so caked in make-up that Draco couldn't see anything underneath. Her short brown hair streaked with white hair, was in the shape of a bob. She was the definition of delirious...and disgusting.

He looked at the parchment with a drawing on it and box of crayons in front of him. What was he supposed to do with a stupid box of Martha's rainbow crayons? He read the inscription on it, twenty-five useless crayons. He glanced around. Everyone else had one sitting on top of their desk, looking equally as horrified as he had.

The professor smiled.

It was hideous.

There was a green piece of broccoli wedged between her two front teeth. Did she ever brush her teeth? Her teeth looked as if it had been made out of chunks of yellow rocks.

Absolutely disgusting!

The more he looked at it, the more he felt like throwing up.

The piece of veggie stuck to her teeth looked old and rotten.

What was even more disgusting was the part of her highly artificial pink lipstick that was smudged on her powder coated cheek.

Gross.

What kind of lipstick did she use?

It was absolutely _revolting_.

He cringed at the sight of her. She opened her mouth to talk. He had the feeling that she had horrible breath.

"Hello seventh years, I am Professor Katherine Terlana, please call me Professor Terlana. I am teaching Artwork. Please use the box of crayons in front of you to colour the drawing. But before you begin, I must make seating arrangements." Her voice was terribly high pitched.

It sounded to him like a screech. She took out a piece of parchment. Draco could feel Pansy's eyes on him, shivers crawled up his spine. That girl was a monster.

"Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and Hannah Abbot, Ron Weasley and Terry Boot, Anthony Goldstein and Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger..."

Wait, he thought to himself.

What did she say?

Him and Granger?

Was she bloody insane?

HE REFUSED to be near that piece of scum.

It was bad enough that he had to share dorms with her.

Who made that list of names anyway?

He turned to look at Granger who was sitting on the other side of the room. She stood up abruptly, almost knocking her chair over. She made her way over to the empty chair beside him. Blaise had disappeared, sitting across the room with Longbottom.

_Great_, he thought sarcastically.

She slid into her seat, ignoring him completely.

"...Theodore Nott and Lavender Brown, that's all." She sat back down in her chair.

Draco eyed the box of crayons uneasily. It was stupid. How could he, a Malfoy, use these lowly crayons? This kind of stuff was for five year olds. He glanced at the other students, they had all begun colouring. He looked at his drawing.

A monkey.

Could things get any worse?

He looked at the Professor; she was eying him like he was a piece of meat.

_Ew._

She was checking him out.

He felt as if someone had tightly tied a piece of rope around his neck and had left him to suffocate.

_How could she?_

He looked back at her.

Relief swept through him.

She was busy advising a student on how to colour his drawing.

He turned his attention back to his monkey. He uneasily pulled out a crayon, reading the writing on the outer paper layer of the crayon.

Hearty yellow.

_What a very strange name for a crayon_, he thought as he coloured a foot. _Not bad_. He continued his colouring until he had completed every inch of the idiotic monkey. His eyes widened as he stared at the monkey in shock. Now he knew why it was called hearty yellow.

The monkey was covered in yellow, with red hearts all over it moving around.

He cringed in disgust as he folded the drawing in half so he wouldn't have to see it. Right at that moment, Professor Terlana walked over to him and took his drawing. He watched as she examined it.

"Hmm, very good Mr..." Her eyes flitted to his name elegantly scrawled on the top right hand corner of the paper. "...Malfoy."

She SMILED at him.

It was a hundred times worst looking at her up close.

He almost fainted at the smell of her disgusting breath.

It smelled like a mixture of raw eggs, rotten tomatoes, fungi, fish bones...and a hundred more gruesome, foul things.

Merlin's bloody blue boxers.

Was she trying to kill him with her breath?

Her looks were bad enough!

He sighed in relief as she walked away.

Now she was helping Lavender Brown who was practically squealing in joy.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Had a heart seizure?" It was Granger being sarcastic. Draco glared at her. If he didn't know better, he would think she was trying to help him.

"Maybe I did. What's it to you, mudblood?" Draco sneered at her.

"Ten points from Slytherin for using foul language." She announced blandly.

"Wait, you can't do that!" He protested.

"In fact, I can, Malfoy. If your brain is still working, maybe you will recall that I'm Head Girl."

"Well, I'm Head Boy!"

"I know that, Malfoy," she said sarcastically.

* * *

1. If you're gonna insult this story, don't bother, cause I'm just gonna chuck your review into the fire and roast marshmallows whilst I move on to the nicer reviews.

2. Suggestions are great, I might even use them because I haven't many ideas for this story yet.

3. Constructive criticism is appreciated; please tell me if I made any grammar mistakes.

4. Thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles and three Knuts for your thoughts?

P.S: I LIKE COWS!


	2. In and Out

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 2: In and Out

* * *

She snored...and he awoke. Wow, what a wonderful way to start the day. He glared at the back of her bushy head. He did not like the ways that she used to wake him. The other day was a pillow. Now a bloody snore? Merlin, why did he have to be so unfortunate to end up being heads with HER of all people? He rolled out of bed and got prepared. As he passed her bed, an idea struck him. He grabbed his wand and flicked it at her sleeping form.

"Aguamenti."

Water shot from his wand and drenched her in it. Her scream was loud enough to awaken the whole of Hogwarts.

"HOW DARE YOU, DRACO MALFOY!"

"Actually, I dare."

"I WILL KILL YOU, YOU STUPID GIT!" She shrieked.

"Why don't you _try_?"

* * *

"That was brilliant, mate! I could hear her screams, what did you do?" Blaise grinned, thumping him on the back.

"Aguamenti." He replied, grinning back as he piled his plate.

He stabbed his piece of bacon and bit into the juicy piece of flesh. He munched slowly, savouring the taste. Granger entered the great hall, glaring daggers at him. He knew he was attractive but couldn't she keep her eyes off him for a couple of seconds?

But then again, he was too hot for his own good.

He, Draco Malfoy, with shiny blond hair that fell dramatically over his eyes, skin that was pale as porcelain, strikingly sharp features, lean muscles and a six pack. Anyway, strangely, Granger's hair was...tamed. But it was wet. Probably the water. She should thank him! He glanced at the teacher's table, his eyes widened.

_This must be a lie_, he thought to himself.

Snape and Terlana...SITTING TOGETHER!

Horrifying.

And what's worst was Terlana BATTING her bloody eyelashes at his godfather.

He was on the verge of throwing up.

No, really.

He looked around, making sure that no one noticed his strange behaviour. As he picked up his fork, he felt that he had lost his appetite. He settled with sipping his pumpkin juice silently.

* * *

"Page 216, instructions are on the board. I want individual work. Start now." Snape said bluntly, taking out a well of ink to grade the stack of papers on his table.

Draco took out his chopping board and knife, vigorously cutting up the wriggling flobberworms. Blood oozed out of the worms and stained his wooden chopping board. He eyed them with disgust but resumed chopping. He dropped the worms into the cauldron, they landed in the boiling liquid with a rather disturbing plop. Sweat trickled from his brow as he stirred the brewing potion counter clockwise six times. He added the lavender sprig and the mouldy brown bezoar. He continued making the potion until it had brewed to the right shade of murky green. The bell rang signalling the next lesson.

He quickly ladled a sample into a glass vial, pressing a cork over the mouth of the vial. As he made his way to the front of the classroom to submit his potion, he noticed something red on Snape's neck.

_Was that a hickey?_

He frowned.

He quickly submitted his potion and exited the classroom. His mind was still on the disturbing red mark on his neck. Who in their right minds would give him a hickey? That was disgusting.

His mind flickered to this morning at breakfast. Snape and Terlana?

He shook his head.

_Absurd._

* * *

"Slide it in and out, in and out, in and out. Yes that's right. Just like that. Slide it in and out, make sure you do it right. Ooooh, yes like that, my dear. And don't make a mess, alright? Now keep a firm grasp on it, and don't pull it too hard. I don't want anyone to prick themselves with the needle." Professor Terlana said, supervising the class.

All the dirty minded students sniggered at her words. Draco rolled his eyes as he finally got the thread through his needle. The seventh years were doing needle work.

Of roses.

This was the most terrible class he had ever attended, worse than Divination with Trelawney. And that was saying a lot.

Needle work was for girls.

Not for boys.

And especially not a Malfoy.

"Ow!" He cursed as he pricked himself with the needle. A ruby red drop of blood appeared from where the needle had punctured itself on his pale skin. A small ribbon of blood flowed down his finger.

"What happened? Ickle Draco Malfoy pricked his pretty little finger?" he heard Granger taunt him, a smirk plastered to her face.

"Shut up, mudblood."

"You shut up."

"No."

"And may I ask-

"No."

"How dare-

"I dare."

Draco smirked at her red face. She was infuriated and he knew it. She huffed in annoyance and turned back to her work.

Hmm, not bad.

At least she had managed a decent flower whilst all he had managed to do was a half done stem and a drop of blood staining the white cloth.

Did he just call her work decent?

Nah, probably just the heat getting to him.

He mentally cursed himself as he continued his work. Nearby, he could hear Finnigan and Thomas singing in unison.

"Slide it in and out, in and out, in and out. Slide it in and..." They sang. Terlana did not seem to understand the perverted meaning behind it all and was smiling widely.

"That's right boys, slide it in and out." She beamed at Finnigan and Thomas. The dirty minded students sniggered.

"My, my, this class really is attentive." Terlana praised the class, her smile almost reaching her ears. Her smile was still as hideous as ever.

Draco looked away in disgust, next to him Granger was blushing furiously. He turned to look at her source of discomfort. Of course, Finnigan and Thomas. Still singing that bloody song. No wonder she was blushing.

"What's the matter, Granger? Too much for you to handle?" He had always known she was a prude.

"Shut up, Malfoy." She mumbled, concentrating on her work.

"Slide it in and out, Granger." He said blandly, a bored expression on his face as he watched her needle.

She turned redder.

"Shut your trap, Malfoy." She muttered, kicking him in the shins. He swore loudly, hell, that girl had strength in her. He gave her a rude hand gesture. Unfortunately, Terlana caught him in the act.

"Detention Malfoy and Granger!" She screeched.

"B-but." She spluttered.

"No excuses Granger, eight o' clock, my office." She announced, turning away. That woman had an abnormally large stick up her arse.

* * *

Terlana's office was strikingly familiar to Umbridge's office. Horrifyingly pink. Draco sat in the chair next to the one Granger was seated in.

"Good evening, Malfoy and Granger." He turned, expecting to see a lady in a pink polka dotted frock. But instead of that, he saw Snape.

"Where's Professor Terlana?" Granger asked politely.

"She had other matters to attend to, so I was asked to be here in her stead." He snapped. Draco frowned, looking at Snape's lips. Usually his lips were colourless, why were they pink? He stared at his lips, his eyes widening. It smelled like...berries? His eyebrows shot up.

Was Snape wearing...that lip thing that his mother had often used before.

_Lip-crayon?_

_Lip-colour?_

_Lip-muck?_

He could remember his mother applying it with a long tube. It was shiny. What was it called?

Lip-stick!

Yes, that was it!

Could his godfather possibly be...gay?

Before he realized it he had slapped himself. Granger and Snape turned their heads sharply to look at him in shock.

Snape frowned disapprovingly.

"Are you feeling well, Mister Malfoy?" He asked.

"W-wha- what? Yes, I'm feeling perfectly fine." He snapped himself back to reality.

"Now, I want these potions test papers graded properly and then arranged year by year, understand? Good, hand me your wands. I expect you to be done in two hours' time. Get to work." He stood up and strode out of Terlana's office.

Draco dipped his quill in ink and took a paper off the stack. He began reading it.

_What should you do to help when a person has been poisoned?_

_I don't know, maybe give him me mum's tomato soup so he won't feel so dreadful? My mum's tomato soup always does the trick of cheering me up._

He scoffed.

His eyes flickered to the next question.

_What are the side effects if one drinks too much dreamless sleep potion?_

_Umm, they are really tired so they sleep forever..._

There was a small drawing next to it of a dead Snape lying limp on the floor.

He rolled his eyes, he glanced at Granger, who was grading the papers with a furrow in her brows.

* * *

"Done." Draco croaked two hours later. The dumb answers of the first years were terribly stupid, the second years just as much. Granger looked just as exhausted as he did. As the clock chimed ten o' clock, he looked up to find Snape entering the room with the same grumpy expression he always wore.

He nodded curtly at the papers and then handed their wands back.

"Good, you may leave now."

Draco shot out of the room.

He raced Granger to their dorms...

And tripped her halfway there...

_Oops..._


	3. Arguments and a Cuppa

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 3: Arguments and a Cuppa

This time, when Draco awoke in the morning, it was the harsh sunlight. No pillows or snores. Granger's bed was empty. Good.

"Stupid sun." He mumbled as he buried his head in a pillow. After lying in bed for a while, he decided that he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore. He rolled out of bed and got ready for the long day ahead of him. Today he had double Artwork.

Oh, bugger.

_Stupid Artwork._

By the time he stumbled out of the portrait door, breakfast was already over and done with. He hurried to his first lesson on an empty stomach.

* * *

Professor Trewlawney's lesson had made no sense. Professor's Binn's had been too boring to bear. Now it was time for him to enter the class he dreaded most.

Artwork.

Terlana literally bounced into the room.

She plopped into her seat with a scarily wide smile that could have sent first years peeing in their pants. There was a rectangular object and a piece of parchment with a drawing on his desk. He warily peered at the rectangular object on sitting on his desk. A paint box, huh?

He read the inscription on it. _Harpy's insane multi-colour paint set_. Next to the title in brackets was (For 4-8 years old).

He scoffed.

Looking up from his paint box, he threw a glare at Terlana. He couldn't believe the bloody woman was going to make the seventh years use kiddie paints. What was she thinking? Dumbledore was nuts when he hired her!

Terlana looked around the room, apparently thinking that everyone was delighted with the paints. Too bad she didn't realise that the 'smiles' were actually scowls.

"Now, don't get too excited, we will use them eventually. I would like you to paint the drawing using the paints provided, you may start." She announced.

Draco cautiously opened his paint box, peeking inside in case there was a hex ready to spring at him. He almost screamed when he saw the contents. If he thought the crayons had been bad, these paints were definitely worse.

He emerged from the Artwork classroom, sweating badly. The classroom smelled like sweat, there had been several screams during the lesson.

* * *

"That...was the worst...lesson...ever." He wheezed to Blaise, who was also sweating.

"At least you didn't use the monkey feet paint, it was GROSS, smelled like Pansy when she doesn't shower for a week." He thumped Draco on the back, Pansy shot them a glare, having heard the comment about her. Blaise and Draco chuckled, walking to the Great Hall for lunch. Draco watched as Hermione and her two bodyguards passed them, their heads thrown back in laughter. He scowled at their backs, feeling annoyed.

Draco scribbled something on a piece of parchment and rolled it up, attaching the letter to Ares, his owl.

* * *

"Send this letter to my mother, alright?" He told his owl, who in turn gave his finger a small nip. He watched as she spread her white and brown wings and soared into the air, getting smaller until she was no more. He turned to head out of the Owlery, he stopped in his tracks. He saw brown eyes staring back at him in mutual surprise. They stood there for a while, staring at the other in shock.

"What are you doing here, you filthy little mudblood."

"What are you doing here, you filthy little pureblood."

"I was sending a letter, you fat oaf."

"I'm not fat! You are, you slimy fat filthy ferret!"

"I'm not fat, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"No, you are."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Why don't you shut up?"

"You should shut up first, cause I asked you to shut up first!"

"Why don't you shut up? If you do, then I will."

"I refuse to listen to a filthy mudblood like you!"

"And I refuse to listen to listen to a stuck-up prejudiced pureblood like you!"

"Look who's talking! You idiotic stuck-up know it all."

"And you're secretly gay!"

At this, Draco's jaw dropped.

"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST SUCH A VILE THING? I AM NOT GAY, GRANGER!"

"YES, YOU ARE, GAY BOY!"

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND THROTTLE YOU, MUDBLOOD!"

"I DARE YOU. HA! TOO CHICKEN, AREN'T YOU?"

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH, GRANGER?" He yelled.

Silence.

Birds could be heard squawking outside in fright. Everything had gone silent in the midst of their argument.

By now, they were glaring daggers at the other. The tension was sharp enough to cut through a stone, neatly. Their faces were red enough to rival Gryffindor. As Draco turned to leave, Hermione said loudly.

"I still think you're gay, Malfoy."

He turned, his silver eyes ready to kill

* * *

"I could hear your voice from the castle, Mione!" Ron grinned at her.

"For a moment, everything had gone silent and then I heard yours and Malfoy's voices. Everyone stopped to listen, it was like a battle was going on." Harry thumped her on the back as they walked to Transfiguration.

The class room was nearly full to the brim when they entered. Almost all heads turned to look at Hermione. She was greeted by plenty of smirks, thumbs up, grins and a scowl.

From Malfoy, of course.

She ignored him was she made her way to the front row, leaving Harry and Ron no choice but to follow her, pouting. She neatly placed her books out on the table and slid into her seat. Which was unfortunately right in front of Malfoy's seat. She ignored the quill he was using to prod at her neck and her hair.

It felt incredibly ticklish and itchy all of a sudden. She burst out laughing, resulting in all her peers to stare at her in shock and curiosity. He stopped prodding her as McGonagall entered the room, raising an eyebrow at the ghost of a laugh on Hermione's face and the many shocked and curious expressions of other students.

"Bloody git." Hermione muttered, soft enough for only Malfoy to hear. She could already imagine the scowl plastered on his face.

Hermione immediately took out her writing materials as Professor McGonagall begun to speak.

* * *

"Class is dismissed, Hermione and Draco please remain behind, I would like a word."

McGonagall said as the bell rang. Students were gone in a matter of seconds, leaving the two heads behind. McGonagall raised an eyebrow as the two started glaring at the other.

"Now," She began, her lips setting into a grim line. The two students turned their heads sharply to look at McGonagall.

"I'm sure that you are aware of your behaviour when the both of you were at the Owlery..."

* * *

"Would you pass me the milk, Granger?"

"Of course, Malfoy, here."

"Thank you...Are you sure you don't want any more sugar with that? It looks slightly too bitter."

"No thanks, Malfoy."

They were sitting in their common room, on a wide couch with a coffee table, sipping tea. You're probably wondering how can they be so calm and civilized after such a hectic day. After Transfiguration, McGonagall had lectured them for about an hour about their behaviour at the Owlery, saying that it was 'absolutely crude'. They had sulked but had taken it to heart, seeing that neither wanted to disappoint, lose house points or receive a detention. So here they were, acting as if nothing had happened.

"Actually, Malfoy, I think a bit more sugar would suffice."

"Nice to know you took my suggestion, Granger. Here."

"Thanks Malfoy."

"Don't mention it, by the way, you have a bit of foam on your upper lip. Here let me help." Malfoy reached for a napkin.

"It's alr-

"No, I insist."

He was getting closer, a wide smirk on his face.

'_AHHH! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! THERE IS NOTHING ON MY UPPER LIP, YOU JERK!'_ Hermione screamed in her mind as she moved as far as possible from Malfoy as she could but he moved closer.

She felt her back hit the end of the couch; he moved closer, his face merely inches from hers. He smirked as he threw the napkin in her face.

Everything went black as the napkin hit her face.

"HAHAHAHAHA! AHHH! HOW DARE YOU MALFOY! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Hermione shrieked as his hands begun tickling her stomach. She was extremely ticklish.

"I WILL MAKE YOU SUFFER, MUDBLOOD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled evilly, a red glint in his eye.

* * *

I KNOW IT'S SHOOOORRT! REVIEW OR THOU SHALL FACE MY WRATH!

-cackles maniacally-

Alrighto...Here's a little note I think you should read:

I hope I didn't insult anyone with the gay and fat comments. I have nothing against gay people or fat people, I think they're wonderful, really.

Anyways, thanks to anyone who reviewed for the previous chapter.

P.S: Who wants a cookie?


	4. Cow's Milk

Stained Glass

Chapter 4: Cow's Milk

Draco slid out the blade of the penknife and jammed it into Granger's nightstand in frustration, missing her book by a bit.

"I CAN'T SLEEP, MUDBLOOD! YOU'RE BREATHING TOO LOUDLY!" Draco screamed girlishly in Hermione's ear. She didn't hear him, apparently in too deep a sleep. Instead of responding, she unconscious slung an arm around Draco's shoulder(He was bending over her bed) and pulled him closer.

"Cow's milk." She said, sleep talking. Draco looked shock as he stared at her.

"GRAAANGER! I WILL KILL YOU!"

"MMMM...MMM, I LOVE COWS..." Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"WAKE UP, YOU STUPID BEAVER!" He yelled in her ear, but to no avail.

"Ich liebe dich, milch..." She muttered. Draco let out a sigh of exasperation, very annoyed at this point.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO START RAMBLING IN GERMAN, GRANGER!"

She snorted in her sleep.

"Graaaanger." He sang in her ear.

"Green fishie..." She mumbled.

Draco glared at her unconscious form as he went to bed, putting a pillow over his head to block out her snores, sleep talk and loud breathing.

Wait...why didn't he just use a silencing spell?

He mentally cursed himself as he cast the spell, sighing in relief as her sounds were blocked out. He drifted off to sleep.

* * *

_Click. Click. Click._

The annoying sound aroused him from his sleep. He opened his eyes groggily and spotted his owl, Ares, tapping on the window impatiently. In her beak was a bit of neatly rolled up parchment. He got out of bed and opened the window, a cold gush of wind coming in as he did. Ares landed on his table, holding the letter out expectantly. He grabbed it and gave her an owl treat before she flew off. He then slammed the window shut, making a sound loud enough to awake Granger.

"Shut up, Malfoy..." Hermione mumbled, throwing a pillow at him. He dodged it and it flew out of the open window...

"Are you aware that you just threw a pillow out of the window?"

"Leave me alone."

"And I thought that you were supposed to be a responsible head girl, sheesh."

"Git."

"Cow's milk."

"What? Where did you hear that?" Hermione eyed him uneasily.

"You were sleep talking, Granger."

"..."

"..."

* * *

"MALFOY! GET YOUR STINKIN' ARSE HERE!"

"What do you want, Granger?" Was his muffled reply from inside the bathroom.

She stormed into the bathroom, flinging the door open. Malfoy was dressed in only pants and was in the process of reaching for his shirt. He turned to look at her, a shocked look in his eyes.

"EEK! WHY AREN'T YOU DECENT?" She shrieked as she turned and rushed out of the bathroom as soon as she saw him, slamming the door behind her.

"There are some people who take time to dress after a shower, Granger." She heard his sarcastic reply from behind the door.

She fumed silently, imagining him being ripped to pieces in her mind. Just as she was imagining a lovely sharp knife buried deep in his flesh with pretty red blood flowing out, he exited the bathroom, running his hand through his already-too-perfect hair.

"What is it, Granger?" He asked as he grabbed his satchel and looked around for his wand.

"Your erm...thing." Hermione gestured to the offensive pen knife embedded in her nightstand. She had awoken to find the small blade stuck in the wood, it was quite frightening especially early in the morning.

"Oh, that. It's a stupid muggle thing, Blaise lent it to me but it's proved to be useless." He rolled his eyes as he used a summoning charm to remove it. It spun into his hand and he caught it neatly, his hand missing the blade by an inch.

"Don't put stuff like that in the room...ever." She glared at him, a little red in the face.

"Scared, Granger?" He smirked as he slid the blade up and down in it's plastic casing. Hermione glared at him, agitated by his smugness.

"Shut up."

"Cow's milk."

"I hate you."

"Ditto."

* * *

Hermione absent mindedly grabbed the pitcher of milk and poured a glassful of the white liquid. She silently sipped it as she read a book. Over at the Slytherin table, Draco Malfoy snorted into his drink and spit out his pumpkin juice at his Italian friend, Blaise. He burst into silent laughter, trying to keep a straight face (but failing miserably) as he looked over at the Gryffindor table where Hermione Granger was sipping her milk, oblivious to his amusement.

He couldn't help the laughter that was bubbling up in him and threatening to lift the corners of his mouth.

Blaise looked mildly bewildered as he stared at Draco who was trying not to laugh. A drop of orange pumpkin juice slid down his face and

"That's disgusting, Draco. What's happen to you, mate?" His eyes were wide and questioning as he took out his wand and performed a simple cleaning spell on his person. He brushed of a bit of imaginary dust from his clothes before looking up at Draco who was finding it hard to keep a straight face.

"L-Look a-at—" He gave an unexpected snort of amusement. He shook his head as he took deep breaths and stopped laughing, drinking pumpkin juice from his goblet to calm himself.

"Okay, I'm fine now." He said in a tranquillized voice. Blaise nodded.

Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table again as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

Let's just say that Blaise was not a very happy man.

* * *

The bell rang merrily, signaling the next lesson. Draco walked out of the Transfiguration classroom last after the other students had left. He made his way down the almost deserted corridor. There were a few students lurking about and after deducting ten points each from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw and fifteen from Gryffindor, he made his way down the corridor, using the longer way to the Herbology greenhouse.

As he passed a brown wooden door, he stopped frozen in his tracks. He had heard a sound from inside the room. He frowned, feeling slightly suspicious.

Oh well, it would be a good time to use his privilege as head boy and deduct points.

He pressed his ears to the door, not wanting to walk in on anything...indecent to his poor eyes. His frown deepened.

"Mmmh, oh Severus! The things you can do with your tongue!"

He heard a girlish squeal and a grunt from inside the room. He felt like throwing up. So his suspicions were true after all, Terlana and Snape fancied each other.

_Ew._

He cracked the door open slightly. What he saw made him want to do worst than throwing up. It was hideous. His eyes had been scarred, for life. He immediately pulled away from the door in disgust. You can guess what he had seen for half a second.

Snape and Terlana...snogging.

It was slightly inappropriate if you saw a BOY and a GIRL (Still young and kickin') snogging. But it was BEYOND INAPPROPRIATE if you saw two of your OLD AND WRINKLED professors snogging in a broom cupboard.

IT WAS DISGUSTING.

Now he knew why Snape had stuff on his lips.

BECAUSE HE HAD BEEN SNOGGING TERLANA IN SERECT!

Draco practically ran to his Herbology lecture, his feet willing to get as far as he could from the broom cupboard and his completely revolting professors. His footfalls were loud and audible in the corridor. The sunlight streamed in through the ceiling high windows, striking him and displaying his long shadow on the white walls decorated with paintings. By the time he arrived in the greenhouse, he was ten minutes late for class. Professor Sprout didn't seems to notice his tardiness though.

Thank Merlin.

* * *

He glanced at his steak pie and quickly looked away. His mind had been bothering him the whole day. It kept displaying the image that he had seen for only half a second that afternoon. It was impossibly disturbing. So disturbing that he felt like obliviating the memory away.

But then again, he might damage his brain permanently so it was safer to not attempt the risky memory charm.

He looked at his food again in distaste and pushed his plate away. He glanced over at the teacher's table where Terlana was stroking Snape's arm as he ate with his usual grumpy expression. But today it seemed to have lightened slightly, not that anyone noticed of course but Draco knew his godfather well enough. He cringed slightly as Terlana whispered something to him and he smiled slightly.

_SLIGHTLY._

It didn't even last a second, just a slight tug at the corner of his mouth but Draco saw it.

Yuck, old and shrivelled up professors dating, next thing you know, porcupines were going to be sprouting wings and flying about pooping on everything.

Draco made a face as he reached for a jug of milk and poured a glassful of it. He reluctantly sipped at it slowly. He swirled it slightly in it's glass.

Hmm, it wasn't even half bad. It actually tasted...nice.

He took another sip.

Cow's milk definitely tasted good.

* * *

And the end of another chapter!

Go ahead and type something in the box down there, it would be nice to hear your honest thoughts about it. Suggestions are always welcome, I could do with a couple of those seeing that I'm running out of ideas. Chapter five will probably take quite some time, I've started with it already(not done yet) but I can't think of how to complete it with the usual flare of humour.

I was feeling in a rather hyper-weird-ish mood when I wrote this.


	5. Coffee and Ice Cubes

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 5: Coffee and Ice cubes.

**Author's Note**

Yes, I know it's a late update and I AM SORRY. I went on holiday to Thailand (Koh Samui) and was shopping on all the days I was there (a week). Bought loads of stuff. The beach was beautiful, it was one of those white-sand-crystal-water beaches.

My skin tone got darker cause I only applied a bit of sunblock when I went snorkelling. I prefer to preserve my pale skin... you may think me strange as I don't want and I didn't get a tan. Okay, maybe I got SLIGHTLY darker when I went swimming but I made sure to wear an unrevealing swimsuit consisting of a tank top and shorts made of suitable swimwear material. So I've only got slightly darker in the areas exposed to the sun.

QUESTION: Does sunburn hurt? Cause I've never gotten sunburn (I'M BEING 100% HONEST) and my sister says it hurts a lot, she was red all over her shoulders. Ouch.

I am so so happy cause I got all the Harry Potter original DVDs for only 50 baht(About 1£ I believe) per CD which was a bloody good bargain. I've been watching the Pirates of the Caribbean series a lot lately, and it did keep me occupied.

I am currently on the way back home, going to the airport. I SEE LOTS OF GREEN TREES OUTSIDE THIS GLASS WINDOW...haha, that was random. My one week in Thailand was bloody amazing, I am sad to say goodbye.

Anyway this is the longest Author's Note I've ever written so I'll stop talking and you can read the long awaited chapter.

* * *

Draco slowly made his way down the carpeted staircase, his shoes making thumping sounds as he went. Morning sunlight shone in through the parted curtains, giving light to the common room. A blazing fire was crackling merrily in the fireplace, it's flames eating away at a thick wooden log. He scowled at the fire, feeling annoyed with it's merriness. He passed the large notice board and a very bushy head as he headed for the portrait door.

_Wait_, he thought, stopping in his tracks.

_Was that a parchment pinned to the notice board?_

He turned around to look at the notice board. Sure enough, there was a large squared piece of parchment firmly stuck to the notice board. Granger was–disturbingly–sipping a mug of coffee in her horrid pink pyjamas(decorated with teddy bears, ugh) as her boring brown eyes scanned the parchment. He scowled at her, apparently, she hadn't noticed him standing there just yet.

"Move over, Granger." He demanded as he shoved her to the side to have a good look at the notice. She frowned as she was rudely pushed aside, her coffee swirling around in her mug, threatening to spill over.

Draco ignored her as he read the notice.

**_NOTICE TO ALL SEVENTH YEARS._**

_Greetings seventh years, it is my duty to inform you that a educational excursion will be held. This event has been held for many years, specifically for the seventh years attending Hogwarts. As it is almost time for you to leave the safe walls of Hogwarts and go out to face the world. This trip shall benefit to you as you will be touring three different parts of the wizarding world. I have planned for the seventh years to visit France, Romania and Greece. The seventh years shall be separated into to groups, seeing that it shall be difficult to travel with such a large number of students. The students shall explore these places in pairs that shall be assigned by the sorting hat, to make the most of your abilities. It shall be an exciting road trip across the wizarding world. The seventh years shall experience new sights, taste exotic cuisine and learn more about history. If you are willing to join this excursion please write down your name in the boxes provided below. On the fourth of January, the seventh years attending are required to be at the Great Hall at seven in the evening for the sorting of pairs, further elaboration will be given then. The fifth of January shall be the day of departure and the seventh years attending are required to be at the Great Hall at five in the morning for roll call and for departure. Letters shall be sent to your parents/guardians for their approval of your attendance in this trip. Each houses' seventh year students shall be separated equally in two and assigned to group one or two, to support house unity. Group one's professors in charge are Professor Terlana and Professor Snape. Group two professors in charge are Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin. Professor McGonagall shall be travelling with both groups, apparating back and forth even so often to take down progress. This excursion shall take a few weeks to complete. Temporary replacement professors shall take over the positions of the missing professors. Applications will not be accepted after December thirty-first. That is all._

_- Professor Dumbledore._

Draco contemplated the notice for a while, he may as well attend this excursion. It would benefit him, wouldn't it? It was only a week before the thirty-first of December so he had one long week to think about it. He shrugged as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a quill, neatly writing his name in the first box. The wet green ink gleamed in the light before drying.

"Green, huh?" He heard Granger snort.

"Yeah, so what about it?" He retorted, turning to glare at her.

"It's ugly." Was her blunt reply as she sipped her coffee.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is."

"Gryffindor colours are ugly. Who matches gold with red? They clash terribly. Green is superior and unique."

"No, it isn't."

"And why is that?"

"Green is ugly. It's the colour of broccoli."

"Broccoli?" Draco echoed her, shock pulsing through him.

"..."

Slurp, that was the sound of her coffee.

"Don't tell me you're afraid of broccoli." Draco felt a smirk spreading on his features.

"Of course not!" She snapped, her face and ears starting to redden.

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"..."

"Ha."

* * *

Blaise Zabini rolled his eyes at the notice board. He wasn't going on whatever trip was being planned. He was staying at Hogwarts. He headed out of the portrait hole for breakfast, whistling a soft tune. As he walked in a rather isolated corridor, he could hear quick steps getting louder. A flash of gleaming red caught his eye and the next second he had been knocked to the ground.

A petite and very much alive person was stretched out on top of him, awkwardly. She groaned and lifted her head slowly. Blaise was surprised to see big brown eyes staring back at him. It was Ginny Weasley. He couldn't help but notice she had become a very lovely witch. A light dusting of freckles were sprinkled over her nose and cheeks and her long red hair shone in the light, looking smooth and silky. She looked just as surprised as he was.

"Erm..." He said awkwardly.

That seemed to have snapped her out of her trance.

"Merlin, I am terribly sorry. I must be very heavy." She mumbled a quick apology as she quickly got up.

"It's nothing really, and you aren't heavy in the least." He replied politely as he got up.

"Alright, then." She flashed him a dazzling grin and hurried off, her red hair floating in the air behind her.

He looked after her, speechless. Her eyes really were the most beautiful shade of brown he had ever seen.

* * *

_Breakfast at the Slytherin table._

Draco watched his glass fill up slowly as he poured milk from the pitcher. There were white small bubbles floating in the drink, he noticed. Picking it up, he swirled it before taking a short sip. Blaise stared at him, with a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"Are you feeling alright mate? That's your fifth glass of milk."

"You actually counted? And yes, I do know that." Draco replied blandly as he took another sip of it.

"Well, it's hard not to notice when your pale hand keeps reaching for the milk pitcher." Blaise said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know, Granger was right, this stuff isn't bad." He said thoughtfully as he took another sip of his milk before he reached for a crumpet and bit into it, his teeth tearing through the texture of the soft pastry.

Blaise shook his head as he took a sip of his pumpkin juice.

"I'm still loyal to you, my pumpkin." He whispered to his drink when he thought no one was listening.

"I heard that, Blaise." Draco said, smirking.

* * *

_Breakfast at the Gryffindor table._

"Good morning." Hermione greeted her friends at the Gryffindor table as she took her usual seat and reached for the pitcher of milk.

"Morning." Ron and Harry said together, busying themselves with their breakfast.

"Have you two seen the notice this morning?" She asked as she quickly buttered a piece of toast.

"Yeah, Ron and I have already added our names. How about you Mione?" He asked.

"Done. I hope we'll be in the same group, preferably group two because I couldn't smonths few weeks with Snape or Terlana." She said, Ron and Harry nodded their heads as they helped themselves to another serving of sausages. She looked at them in disgust as she turned to Ginny who was looking slightly down.

"Hey Gin, what's wrong?" She asked, feeling concern.

"It's just, you guys won't be here a month and I'll miss you terribly." Ginny said, looking gloomy as she picked at her food.

"It's only a few weeks Gin, besides you'll have Luna." Hermione said, trying to brighten her friend's mood. Her eyes brightened considerably as she smiled at Hermione.

* * *

"I need...coffee." Draco moaned miserably to himself, his cheek pressed against his book which was flat on the table. The library was unusually quiet as it was Sunday. He had been studying for AGES and he needed caffeine. Granger, who was sitting at the table next to his was still writing and hadn't stopped. He had a view of her sideways as his head and arms were lazily stretched out on the table. Her roll of parchment was a good six feet already and her quill was still scratching away at the parchment. His grey eyes lazily turned to her.

Then the scratching stopped and so did the rapid jerking of the top of her quill. She neatly put down her quill and bent down to reach for her satchel which was prompted up against the leg of the table. Draco watched curiously as she reached into her bag and pulled out a flask of—

"Coffee." She said in delight as she unscrewed the lid and visible wisps of white steam rose into the air. The aroma of coffee drifted over to Draco, who was trying not to murder the bushy haired girl.

"Granger..."

"Yes?" She said after taking—what looked like—a satisfactory sip of the steaming drink.

"I want coffee." He said bluntly, staring at her silver flask.

She rose an eyebrow and shot him a triumphant smirk as she swirled the fragrant drink around in it's flask. Draco frowned slightly, he slipped a hand into his pocket and retrieved his wand. He muttered a quick charm and the flask came hurtling towards him. He caught it neatly in in one hand, smirking at Granger whose face was etched with surprise.

"Ha." He said, pointing his wand at the flask and casting a cleansing charm on the coffee.

After all, he couldn't risk drinking mudblood germs. Who knew what kind of diseases he could get? He shuddered at the thought of drinking Granger's germs before taking a slow sip of the warm coffee. He felt the energy rush back into his veins.

Granger glared at him.

"Give me back my coffee."

"No."

"And why not?"

"Cause I don't want to."

"Five points from Slytherin, now give it here."

_Sheesh, as if he cared._

He took another long sip of the milky coffee, watching as her eyes darkened with anger and annoyance.

"Shan't give you anything if you don't say please." He said, eyeing her with a smirk.

"Fine, p — wait a second, you twisted your words! You're infuriating!"

"And you're annoying."

"You prat."

"Filthy little mudblood."

"Filthy little pure blood."

"I assure you that my blood is very much pure, thank you."

"Shut up."

"No."

Another glare was shot his way.

"Hmm, your coffee is terribly sweet. You put too much milk." He commented, taking another long sip of her coffee.

"I assure you that my coffee is very much to my liking."

"I like it, too." He said bluntly, subconscious of the fact that he had just complimented her coffee.

Silence.

He turned to look at her.

"How do you make this coffee?" He asked.

"Erm, I get grounded coffee beans add it to boiling water. I wait three minutes then add milk and two packets of sugar. That's it really." She said slowly, he nodded in comprehension.

"Oh I see, what kind of coffee beans you use?"

"It's roasted Italian coffee beans."

"It tastes different from the kind the house elves make."

"Yes, I suppose so."

Silence.

"Malfoy..."

"Yes Granger?"

"Could I have my coffee back?"

"Oh this? It's almost finished." He said as he glanced at the contents of the flask.

"Bastard."

* * *

_The next day._

"WAKE UP GRANGER! YOU HAVE TO MAKE COFFEE FOR MEEEEE!" Draco yelled into the ear of the bushy haired girl. She was dressed in pyjamas that Draco found absolutely horrendous, blue with orange penguins on them, ugh. Granger snored and turned the other way, now facing him. He grabbed a glass and conjured water, splashing it onto her face.

Her eyes snapped open.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I NEED YOU TO MAKE COFFEE FOR ME!"

"MAKE IT YOURSELF!"

"I DON'T KNOW HOW TO!"

Silence.

"Fine." She glared at him.

* * *

Hermione's eyes were round as she looked at the chaos caused by the blond wizard. The kettle had been dented at several spots. Broken shards of porcelain - which must have been a jug - lay on the floor with spilt milk. Several empty sugar packets littered the counter and sugar was peppered almost everywhere. The tin of coffee powder which had previously been half full was a little more than a quarter of what had been inside it. A light sprinkling of coffee powder could be spotted on the counter. The lid of the coffee tin had been carelessly discarded on the floor. A vague smell of burnt coffee hung around the kitchen and made her insides churn. A small teaspoon lay on the counter, bent in half.

"What have you done?" She managed at say as she stared at the scene in shock.

"Erm...trashed the kitchen?"

"I know that, you bloody twat." She spat as she removed her wand and cast several charms to clear up the mess. In a few swishes of her wand and muttered incantations, the kitchen was back to it's proper state.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to make coffee the _proper_ way." She said as she stowed her wand away safely in her pocket.

* * *

"AHHH! Granger! I burnt my finger!" Draco yelped in pain as he removed his finger from the offensive kettle that had burnt him.

"I told you not to touch the kettle."

_Stupid bint._

"Oh, shut it. IT HURTS!"

"Place it under a tap." She said absentmindedly, not sparing him a glance as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top cupboard. Probably to get some mugs.

He flicked the tap on and put his finger underneath the water to find that the water was hot. _Scalding_ hot.

"AHHH! MY FINGER!" He screamed girlishly as he removed his finger from the burning water, shaking it around.

Granger who had already retrieved the mugs looked at him in exasperation and went over to the fridge and took a glass of something out. He peered at the glass that she shoved into his hands. It was ice.

They were cubed.

He gasped in shock.

"Mudblood! These ices are cubed!"

"Yeah, so?" She looked at him with confusion.

"They're not supposed to be cubed! They're supposed to be in creative shapes like stars and broomsticks and triangles!"

She lifted an eyebrow. The snarky bint.

"Oh, so the ice shapes in the wizarding world are creative? How troublesome." She muttered.

"I refuse to use these peasant ice squares!" He said, shoving the glass into the hands of a very surprised and amused Gryffindor.

"Fine, I'll transfigured them for you." She said with a roll of her eyes as she took out her wand and flicked it at the ice. Shapes such as broomsticks, stars and triangles appeared in the place of the dull cubes that had scarred Draco's eyes. He nodded at them in approval and gingerly picked one up, placing it on his reddening finger.

"Spoilt prat." He heard her mutter under her breath and he shot her a glare which she returned.

"I am not." He defended himself.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I am not."

"Shut up."

"Broccoli."

"..."

"Ha."

* * *

She glanced at her watch, the kettle had been boiling long enough. She slowly removed it from the stove with caution and poured two mugs of the warm liquid. White steam rose into the air, warming her cheeks. She added the right amount of sugar and milk and carefully levitated the drinks to the living room where she set it down on the small coffee table in front of a wide and comfortable couch.

Malfoy was still in the kitchen. Probably fussing over his little finger, she thought with an amused smirk as she took a seat on one end of the couch. He emerged from the kitchen with a rather pained look on his face as he gracefully sat down on the other end of the couch, as far away from her as possible.

Which suited her just fine.

She smiled contented, as she took a sip of her morning coffee which warmed her up. It was a Saturday, no lessons. And she had every intention of spending the day reading. Malfoy gingerly picked up his mug and cast a scourgifying charm on it. The prat.

"I assure you that I didn't poison it." She said sarcastically.

"Better safe than sorry. Besides, I wouldn't want to catch any germs." He shuddered.

She glared at him.

Silence.

"Hmm, I think more milk would suffice." He said as he picked up the small jug of milk on the table and poured all the milk into his mug. Hermione watched in amazement as the last drop of milk fell into his mug.

"Surely that's too sweet?" She asked sceptically as the blond sipped his drink.

"I like milk." He answered simply.

* * *

Sorry that I had to end it there. But hey, this time I made it longer. The part about the seventh years going on a trip will only take up a small part of this story, so no worries. And yes, I've decided that Blaise and Ginny are going to be a couple in this story so I hope that's okay. It's getting a little late now, I'm going to sleep. Ta.


	6. Valerian Roots

SG Chapter 6: Valerian Roots

**Author's Note**

Alright. I know that you probably went asdfghjkl in the long time that took me to complete this chapter. So sorry about that. It took me some time to finish this chapter as I had to rethink ideas and make changes here and there and at times I wasn't even sure how I was gonna continue halfway through. So thanks for the lovely reviews, you guys are awesome.

Special thanks to ballandcup, iLoveRomance2o11, Twizard2013 and .Iris :D

Anyway, I'll stop talking now. Hope you like it!

* * *

Draco walked at a leisurely pace, his slow footsteps ricocheting through the deserted corridor. Breakfast was over and done with and his first lesson was Transfiguration. Unbeknownst to he himself, he was a good mood. Perhaps it was because he had a peaceful sleep without Granger's snoring ringing in his ears. Or perhaps it was because he took a longer shower earlier in the morning. He shrugged and begun whistling a soft tune to himself. As he turned around the corner, he found himself looking into brown eyes.

Wait, they looked familiar.

Who had murky, boring brown eyes?

Oh yes, Granger.

"AHHHH!' The two screamed in unison as they fell onto the floor in shock, landing a few feet from the other. He whipped out his wand and pointed it at the Gryffindor and found another wand being pointed back at him.

The two sat on the cold floor in silence, shock evident in their eyes, each daring the other to move. Not lowering her wand, Granger opened her mouth to talk.

"Your shirt is untucked."

How typical of her to state the obvious.

"So?"

"As head boy, you are supposed to set a good example to other students who–", she paused and continued, the next sentence sounding painful in her throat.

"–look up to you. Leaving your shirt untucked is a bad ex–

"Yeah, yeah. Do I look like I care, Granger?"

"...Fine."

"..."

"So...what's up?"

Draco turned his head upwards to look at the ceiling.

Nothing there.

Except for a vast stretch of white ceiling and...

_Wait_, was that a piece of parchment pinned to the ceiling?

He frowned.

"Erm, the ceiling?" He said as he turned his head back to face the Gryffindor.

She shot him a look of bewilderment.

_Whatever_, he thought to himself.

He removed his wand and flicked it at the parchment on the ceiling. It floated down and landed in his hand.

There was...

Nothing.

On the bloody piece of parchment.

He wracked his brains, trying to think of what it really was.

Maybe...invisible ink?

"Aparecium."

Still nothing.

Stupid thing, he thought to himself as he scrunched it up.

Granger glanced at the bit of parchment and then at him.

He threw it at her. It hit her forehead and rebounded onto the floor. She looked lost for words.

"Ten points from Slytherin." She said abruptly.

"Hey!"

"You deserved that."

"No, I certainly did not!"

"Too bad then."

"Curse you, Granger."

* * *

Draco vigourously chopped his valerian roots, chunks flying onto the floor. He was in a bad mood, after his encounter with Granger in the hallway that morning. Couldn't she stay out of his way and manage not to ruin his mood? Little good for nothing Mudblood, he thought scowling at the mental image his brain conjured. Blaise and Theo looked at him curiously, since the two were seated beside him in Potions.

"What's up with you, mate?"

"Yeah, you're acting a little off Draco."

He stayed silent, pausing his chopping to glare at the two.

"Actually-

"Do go on." Theo interrupted.

He scowled at him.

"You know, nevermind."

"Fine, I'm sorry. You can continue." Theo said, sounding not sorry at all.

"As I was saying, before this bastard interrupted me," Theo glared at the young Malfoy who ignored him.

"My bloody situation is because of the Mudblood!" He spat with venom, fire burning in his eyes.

"Wha–" Theo and Blaise said at the same time, their eyebrows shooting up.

"She ruined my entire morning by just showing her bloody face!" He seethed, bringing his knife down onto the chopping board with a loud thunk, a chunk of valerian root hitting Blaise on the forehead.

Blaise shook it off with a hint of annoyance.

"Okay," Bliase begun slowly. "So you're saying that you're mad cause Granger showed up?"

"Sounds promising to me." Theo said with a smirk.

"Shut it, Theodore Edmund Nott."

"What? How do you know my full name? Nobody does!" Theo said with a small gasp.

"You shouldn't leave your clothes lying almost everywhere in the Slytherin dorms. Especially when dearest mummy has sewn your name to every article of clothing you own, even your boxers have them." Blaise said with a smirk, he and Draco taking delight in seeing the horrified look on Theo's face.

"But the words on my clothes are tiny." He said quietly, his eyes round with shock.

"Doesn't matter." Draco said.

"I hate you."

* * *

_Fourth of January._

Draco solemnly picked at his mashed potatoes. Partners were going to be chosen that evening. He just hoped he wouldn't be paired with anyone bad.

Especially Granger.

He's take Eloise Midgen any day over her.

_Okay, maybe not._

He put down his spoon, not feeling all that hungry anymore and reached for his glass of milk. He grabbed a straw and slipped it into the drink, before allowing himself to drink some of it.

He blew into the straw, his eyes fixed on the surface of the milk.

Bubbles had appeared, filling the glass.

"Oooh." Draco said with interest.

The bubbles were all different sized, slightly white on the outside. He prodded one of the larger bubbles with his straw and it popped with a small sound.

"What are you? Five?" Said Blaise whose attention had shifted from his food to Draco.

"What?" Draco said with a small hint of offence in his voice.

"Oh, never mind." Blaise waved it off with a roll of his eyes.

Soon after the plates had been cleared, Dumbledore dismissed the students with the exception of the seventh years. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the students, a gleam in his blue eyes.

"Alright. Now that we have all filled our bellies, we shall proceed with the pairing of students. Well, those who are attending the little trip planned by Professor McGonagall and I. If you may, Professor McGonagall."

"Now when your name is called, I want you to come forward and I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you shall be paired with one of your fellow seventh years." McGonagall said, holding up a battered and patched up hat which had clearly seen many years.

"Seamus Finnigan." She called out, holding a list.

"Lavender Brown!' The hat shouted.

Draco could feel his hands getting clammy, his eyes flitting from McGonagall to the list she was holding, silently hoping that he wouldn't get anyone bad.

Especially a certain hideous bushy haired Gryffindor.

He could already feel shivers crawling up his spine.

Ugh . . .

"Ron Weasley." Came the voice of McGonagall.

"Pansy Parkinson!"

He could already hear shouts of protest from Weaselbee and Parkinson but McGonagall silenced them with a deduction of house points and a firm no.

Minutes past.

Many had already been paired up with others, most pairs shooting each other murderous looks.

McGonagall opened her mouth to say another name.

Draco's eyes widened.

He could already hear his name on the tip of her tongue.

_Please not Granger_, he silently pleaded.

"Draco Malfoy." She said in a clear voice.

He knew it was coming.

_Please_ not Granger.

"Hermione Granger!" The hat shouted.

His jaw dropped.

"No!" He and Granger shouted simultaneously. He turned to meet fiery brown eyes. She was just as against it as he was.

"You can't do this, Professor!" He found himself saying – almost shouting – to McGonagall.

"It's bad enough sharing dorms with him!" Granger protested, giving McGonagall a pleading look.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about that. The sorting hat chooses the most compatible person to be paired up with every student." She said in a firm tone, giving the both of them sharp looks.

"Fine." The both of them huffed in reluctance, Draco glaring at McGonagall and Granger skulking.

He'd rather have Ron Weasley be his partner.

"Alright. Now that everyone has been paired up, any questions?" McGonagall said, clasping her hands and looking around at the many students.

"How will we know whether we're in Group one or two?" Seamus Finnigan asked.

"You shall find a list in your common room's notice board, informing you which group you will be travelling with." She said in a clear voice.

"Can we return to Hogwarts, for example a week or so, earlier than the due return date?" Theo asked.

"Yes, you may if you feel the desire to." McGonagall replied.

"How are we travelling?" Hannah Abbot politely enquired.

"By portkey."

Students murmured among themselves, some looking excited, others looking murderous.

Such as Draco, himself, who was glaring daggers at Granger.

"I can't believe my bad luck." He heard Granger mutter.

He scoffed, she thought her luck was bad?

* * *

"I can't believe this!" Draco yelled in frustration, running a hand through his locks. He had returned from dinner in a foul mood to find out that he was going to be travelling with Group two.

Which was Snape and Terlana's group.

Which fuelled his anger even more.

The door slammed and someone entered. Granger of course.

He turned to see her entering, dumping her satchel on the nearest table and then walking up towards him.

Or the notice board.

Her eyes took a glance at his tousled and angry appearance then turned to the notice board, where a new piece of parchment was attached to it.

After a while of reading, she said something.

"Snape and Terlana?" She sounded just as mad as he was. To his surprise she tore the parchment off the noticeboard and shredded it to pieces. Small pieces of parchment fluttered down to his feet, landing on the floor.

He raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Finally, I'M DONE! Hope you liked that. I know it's leaning a bit more to the boring side, but I'll try to make it up in the next chapter. Chapter seven might take a little bit, but I'll try to get it up as soon as I can. So...(awkward pause) review and all that awesome stuff you guys do! Bye :D


	7. Romania, Dragons and Pillows

**SG Chapter 7: Romania, Dragons and Pillows.**

**Author's Note**

Hello there. Thanks for the marvellous feedback I received in the previous chapter, you guys are fantastic! So since I've got nothing else to say, here's chapter 7 :)

* * *

Heavy footfalls were audible in the corridor. A blond wizard ran quickly, his locks rustling in the wind. He turned around the corner and spotted his fellow seventh years doing the roll call in the stone courtyard. Quickly and silently, he ran, stopping next to Theo, hoping that Filch hadn't noticed that he was late. Theo raised an eyebrow but didn't question him.

White breaths were visible from his mouth as he panted, having run quite a lot. He straightened his back and readjusted his scarf as Filch came up to him, nodding his head as he said the Slytherin's name, checking it off on the roll of parchment. He had awoken rather late that morning.

He glanced around, most of the seventh years were there. He scowled as he landed his eyes on Granger and the two dimwits.

Bloody Gryffindors.

McGonagall cleared her throat, the buzzing chatter stopped immediately. After explaining...stuff (he didn't bother to listen) she directed students to portkeys that were dotted around Hogwarts.

He happened to get one in the quidditch field.

Where the grass was dewy.

And the ground was muddy.

Great, now his brand new shiny Italian leather shoes were dirty.

He cringed as his foot slightly sank into the muddy ground, as he made his way towards his portkey.

Oh, how he hated British weather.

He stopped when he came right in front of the portkey, a board of old wood. He happened to be sharing this portkey with Theo, Longbottom and Granger. Ugh. Theo looked at his three companions and cleared his throat, attracting their attention.

"On the count of three, we grab the portkey, alright? Good, one two three!"

Draco wrapped his hand tightly around the portkey and then he was whizzing away, his stomach doing funny flip-flops.

* * *

Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump.

"Ouch! Granger, watch where you're placing your hand!"

"Well, I'm sorry. And it's not my fault I landed on you of all people!"

"OUCH!"

"What's wrong?"

"Erm...your foot."

"Merlin, I'm so sorry Malfoy! Are you alright? Does your...erm, thing hurt where I kicked it?"

"..."

"Malfoy?"

"Oh, shut it the both of you!" A irritated voice shouted somewhere beneath them.

Theodore Nott.

"The fact that she kicked my privates has nothing to do with you, Nott!"

"I did it on accident!"

A groan was heard from below them, probably Longbottom.

"And I did not need to know that..." Theo said, sounding rather disturbed.

"Anyway, where are we anyway? And get off me will you, Granger?"

"Fine."

Thump.

"Much better."

"Draco, I can't breathe."

"Ninny." He muttered as he got off the Slytherin who, apparently, had been squashed by the weigh of the two heads.

They had taken a portkey to Romania and had landed rather uncomfortably plied up awkwardly on each other. There were other students of the same group as them but had taken different portkeys to arrive in the same place.

He spotted a few students standing not far from them, rubbing their aching backs from the impact of landing on the grassy land. Other students were probably not far off. He rolled his shoulders, hearing his bones make a disturbing crack. They were in Romania now, the sky was a merry blue and they were somewhere on a grassy hill. Snape and Terlana were nowhere in sight.

Probably off doing...something, a little voice at the back of his head said. He felt shivers crawling up his spine. He did not need to know that.

Granger's hair was twice the size it usually was and as bushy as ever. Theo's shoelaces had somehow come undone. Longbottom was looking as if someone had squashed him flat. And Draco, he was as perfect as ever. Not a single strand out of place on his head.

Wait, maybe _one_.

He ran a hand over his hair.

There, it was gone.

He turned to see Theo, Longbottom and Granger walking away, towards a rather large group of Hogwarts students who had flocked together. He scowled at their backs and hurried towards them, feeling rather annoyed that they hadn't waited for him.

They eventually reached the other students who were listening intently to McGonagall who was explaining stuff to the students.

"The students of Group two are currently in Greece whilst we are here in Romania. It is only ten in the morning now, so we have plenty of time to have a good look around Romania. We shall be staying here for five days then moving on to France. We shall be sleeping in a magically enlarged tent (remember the quidditch world cup?) and you shall share a room with your partner. I expect you all to meet back here at 7 in the evening, no excuses. That is all." She finished, looking around at the students. Draco shrugged as he tapped Granger on the shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction, towards the small town nearby. Most students were making their way there, talking and laughing merrily as they strolled.

Granger nodded and they set off towards the town in awkward silence.

Not that he didn't like the silence of course. It was a relieve to his ears that Granger wasn't lecturing him with her annoying voice.

Draco looked down at his shoes. They looked even dirtier after walking in the grassy field. He scowled at the state of them, doing a quick cleaning spell.

Without his wand of course.

He could do wandless magic, being the intelligent person he was.

He gave a nod of approval at his now gleaming shoes.

He turned to look at Granger.

Then cringed.

She was walking _far_ too close for comfort.

Who knew what kind of diseases he would get!

And didn't notice anything at all, being the idiot she was.

He shuffled to the side, feeling relieved that there was more space between them.

After a long time of walking, the town eventually came into sight. It was a cosy place, with small little houses and shops dotted everywhere. There were was plenty of greenery everywhere. It was a very relaxing place to be at.

Draco thought he could hear a roar in the distance. It was probably the dragons, he shrugged.

"Isn't it exciting?" He heard Granger say.

He scowled at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, very." He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes, but she didn't notice the obvious sarcasm laced in his tone.

"There's lots of places to see, like the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. We could go see Charlie, Ron's brother, he works there. Oooh, and there's lots of foreign cuisine that–

"Yes, Granger. I get it, very exciting." He interrupted her, not wanting to indulge in one of her boring lectures about blah blah blah.

She made a sound of annoyance, shooting him a disapproving look.

"You know, it's not very nice to interrupt when one is spea–

"I don't care, Granger."

"There, you did it again!"

"Shut up already!"

"You shut up!"

"I said shut up first so therefore, you should be the one who shuts up first."

She stared at him in exasperation.

"You make no sense!"

"Yes I do!"

"No, you don't!"

"Just shut up, you're giving me a terrible migraine!

"Fine."

"How very considerate of you."

"Prat."

"Mudblood."

"Idiot."

"Midget."

She stared at him.

"M-Midget?" She said, the corners of her mouth lifting up in laughter. He scowled at her.

"You are one, after all." He said in a flat tone.

"No, certainly not." She said in denial.

He stepped closer to her until they were inches apart. Then he placed a hand on his head and sliced it through the air, proving his height.

He was a head taller than her.

"Ha." He said in triumph, stepping away from her as she scowled at him.

"Hmp!"

"Midget."

Only silence met his words, he smirked.

* * *

"Oooh, it's the Hungarian Horntail! Oh, look, a Romanian Longhorn! I read in a book that their horns, when powdered, are a highly prized potion ingredient. Oh, and did you know that their–

"Yes, yes Granger." Draco sighed with annoyance. About an hour ago, he had suggested that they visit the Romanian Dragon Sanctuary. Now he was really beginning to regret that he had even suggested it. Granger had been non stop talking about the histories of almost every dragon species they passed by. Sure they were magnificent, but his ears had started to hurt after a while.

He glared at her back as she merrily strolled in front of him, examining her surroundings with leisure. Romania was starting to look rather dull to him.

"I feel hungry." He mumbled as his stomach made a loud rumble.

"But we haven't visited Char–

"Shut up!"

* * *

"Oooh, I've never see this dish before! I think it's called Tochitură."

"Why don't we just have some English food?"

"English food is so bland and we eat it everyday anyway, we should try some new stuff!"

"Suit yourself, I'm getting toast and coffee."

"Fine, I'll just have Tochitură."

After ordering, the two sat down at a table for their meals to come. The silence stretched out uncomfortably, the two avoiding the other's eyes.

Draco started whistling a tune under his breath. It was a little quiet in the café. Colourfully dressed pedestrians strolled around outside the window of the café. Romania was a very colourful place. Children would have small pendants of dragons pinned to their shirts, something that he found rather amusing. At that moment their order arrived. An old lady placed their food on the table, winked at Draco and left.

Draco scrunched up in nose in disgust.

Now old ladies were checking him out.

_Ew_.

The thought was incredibly disturbing.

Granger giggled at the look on his face.

"It's not funny, Granger." He mumbled, annoyed.

She certainly did not know how it felt like to be winked at by some old lady.

If she were him, she'd probably have freaked out.

He scowled at her as he seized his cup of coffee and took a long sip. He frowned. His coffee was surprisingly bitter.

"Would you like some sugar?" She asked, pushing a small pot of sugar towards him.

"Yeah." He replied as he spooned some into his coffee.

"Is there any milk?" He asked, looking around for any sign of a jug of milk to add to his coffee. Apparently not. He frowned.

"I want milk." He said.

"Ask the waitress, yourself." Granger replied.

He looked towards the direction of the old waitress who was tending to another customer and cringed. _Ugh_, he suddenly didn't feel like asking for milk anymore.

"Let's go." He said to Granger who was only half done with her meal. But he was done.

"Bu–

"No buts." He snapped, leaving a few notes on the table and dragging her out of the café.

* * *

_7 O' clock in the evening._

Draco dragged his feet over the crunching grass, Granger beside him. The whole day had been spent wandering around town and listening to Granger's history lecture. He was incredibly tired.

He soon came to a large tent in the middle of the grassy field, he assumed was the tent McGonagall had informed them of. He entered the tent, taking a good look around. It was similar to the tents at the quidditch world cup three years ago. The tent was larger on the inside than it was on the outside. It was large enough to fit forty to fifty students comfortably. He entered a hallway lined with several doors, looking for the bedroom that had been assigned to him and Granger.

After locating it at the end of the hall, he slipped inside, Granger behind him. It was pretty big for two people. Complete with a bookshelf, desk, a couch and a bed.

Wait, _a_ bed?

Wasn't there supposed to be two beds?

They didn't _possibly_ expect him to...

_Sleep_ in the same bed as Granger?

No! That was impossible!

He would get germs and dieseases and stuff that were bad for health.

He felt shivers crawling up his spine as he turned to look at Granger who looked equally as terrified.

"AHHH!" They both screamed, scrambling out of the room.

To look for an explanation of course.

After catching Snape in the Hallway, he stopped him.

"Is there a reason why mine and Granger's room only contains one bed?" He asked. Snape looked mildly annoyed, lifted an eyebrow.

"We haven't enough beds to supply each and every student so some have to share until more beds arrive."

"And when will that be?" Granger asked.

"In about five days."

Draco gasped, his eyes widening.

_He was screwed_.

* * *

_9' O clock (Bedtime)_

"Move over! I haven't any space here!" Draco squealed in Granger's ear.

"Maybe if you ate lesser, then you'll be able to fit, fatty." She replied, uncaringly.

"I AM NOT FAT, GRANGER!"

"Yes, you are. You always eat too much!"

"No, I do not! I assure you that I keep very well in sha–

"Liar, you don't look in shape at all." She said blandly.

"I am very much in shape, thank you. You are the one who should be watching her waistline."

She gasped.

"Are you calling me fat?"

"Yes, I am."

"I'm not fat!"

"You are."

"And what makes you think that?"

"Cause you're fat, obviously."

"I hate you."

"Yeah, you've said that a million times, now move." He said as he pushed her away, stealing her pillow from under her head in the process.

"MY PILLOW!" She shrieked, slapping his arm.

"Ouch! It's not yours anymore, it's mine now."

"Give it here, Malfoy!"

"No!"

"Fine." She glared at him, muttering a quick spell. The pillow escaped his grasp, landing in her hands.

"And now it's mine." She said with a triumphant smirk.

"I will have my revenge, Granger." He yawned, closing his eyes.

"I don't care." She replied, but he hadn't heard for he had fallen asleep.

* * *

_In the middle of the night._

Hermione snapped her eyes open.

Her pillow had disappeared.

* * *

Yeah, I'm ending it there. So...I'm currently stuck writing the continuation of the small part above(The one about the pillow). I have no bloody idea what should I do with it. A prank? Just a normal 'take the pillow by force'? I haven't a clue, guys! Help me! Or I might take even longer to update...Leave a review and suggest an idea or something. Thanks for reading! :D


	8. Rainy Days and Strange Scents

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 8: Rainy days and Strange Scents

**Author's Note**

Hello there. So you probably went berserk during the three weeks when I didn't update. I am sorry, really. I had my assessments for a full week and I had no time to write this chapter due to the amount of the studying I did. This chapter's sort of a filler.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed in the last chapter. Especially ballandcup, iLoveRomance2o11, Twizard2013 and absterdabster012. Also thanks to Twizard2013 whose suggestion sparked up another that was similar in a way.

And before you continue on to the story, I'd like you to know that in this story, Morag MacDougal is male. So now that that's cleared up, I shall not say any more and you may read the long awaited chapter.

Hope you like it :)

* * *

_In the middle of the night_

Hermione snapped her eyes open.

Her pillow had disappeared.

She turned to look at the blond who was sleeping on the on the other side of the spacey bed. Sure enough he was clutching her pillow and dozing away. She reached out a hand, tugging on the pillow but it wouldn't budge from his secure hold on it. She scowled.

"MALFOY! WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear but he didn't respond, snuggling into her pillow.

_Stupid ferret._

She glared at his unconscious form. How dare he steal _her_ pillow. The bastard. She reached out and gave it a tug. It wasn't budging. She frowned and retrieved her wand, casting a spell on it. The pillow appeared to be making a move towards her but the death hold on it kept it from her.

_Poof._

The pillow had torn in half and feathers were discarded everywhere.

"MALFOY!"

"Shut up, Granger."

"Stop being a prat already."

Groan.

"Malfoy..."

"Go away."

"At least clean up the bloody mess, will you?"

She glared at him.

"Fine."

He mumbled a charm and repaired the pillow. A triumphant look morphed itself into Hermione's features but then faltered when he grabbed her pillow. He then let out a contented sigh, turning onto the opposite side of the bed, his back towards her.

"MALFOY!"

* * *

_Several hours later, 8:30am, Hogwarts, Scotland_

Blaise had just finished eating his breakfast and was walking down a corridor, headed to his classroom. A small thump sounded behind it but he ignored it, walking at the same pace. He heard soft footfalls of approaching footsteps behind him and then he was tapped timidly on the shoulder. He turned with and annoyed look on his face but it morphed into one of surprise when he found himself looking into brown eyes.

It was Ginny Weasley and Merlin, her red hair was just as garish as the day he had bumped into her. She looked slightly out of breath as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You walk really fast, did you know that?" She said.

"Well, I suppose so." He replied, curious to know why the redhead had confronted him out of the blue.

"You dropped this." She held out a book to him which he took. He felt her skin brush against his briefly as he took the book.

"Thanks." He nodded curtly.

"Yeah, so I guess I'll see you around then. Bye." She smiled, turning and skipping off in the other direction.

Blaise just stood there in the same spot, mulling over his thoughts.

* * *

Draco Malfoy wasn't happy at all.

He had been awaken at midnight, forced to cast a repairing charm on the pillow and had not slept very well for Granger had been snoring louder than usual. It was already morning and he had just woken from sleep. Granger was already gone, probably at breakfast. He groggily sat up and rubbed his eye, a yawn escaping his lips. A sudden frown formed on his features.

Strange...

Why did he smell like a girl?

He lifted his sleeve to his nose and inhaled.

His eyes widened.

He smelled like a girl for Merlin's sake!

He turned to look at the innocent looking fluffy pillow which lay beside him. It was Granger's.

He would never ever steal Granger's pillow again. Ever.

* * *

Draco let out a groan of frustration. He had just finished his shower and the feminine smell still hung about him. He ran a hand through his silky locks, feeling annoyed. It clearly wasn't a good day for him. He walked out of the washroom, intending to head to the dining room. He had no time to cover up the unusual scent, he just hoped that no one would notice. The tent which housed group one was very large. The dining room was full of chatter and the sound of coffee being sipped with leisure. He seated himself next to Theo and filled his plates with waffles, cream and fruit. He looked around for the usual jug of milk but it was nowhere in sight.

He frowned.

His day wasn't turning out well at all.

"Where is the milk?" He asked Theo, sounding absolutely annoyed.

"Oh that's, it's gone..." Theo replied.

"What?" Said Draco, thinking that he may have heard wrong.

How would he survive the day without his usual _(five glasses of)_ glass of milk?

He scanned the table for any signs of milk but he could find none...except for a sole glass of the white liquid he craved. It sat next to the plate of...

Granger.

He scowled.

He quietly slipped his wand out of his pocket and accioed the glass of milk. It came towards him and he caught it neatly in one hand. Luckily, Granger hadn't noticed as she was having a chat with Hannah Abbott.

Bah, he thought, casting a cleansing charm on the milk before sipping at it. Theo turned to him, looking at the blond thoughtfully.

"You know Draco, personally it really creeps me out but you smell like a girl..."

"Shut up."

* * *

It was a lovely day. The soft sounds of cutlery against the plate and merry chatter sounded throughout the room. Hermione smiled, it clearly was a good day for her. Hannah Abbott was sat next to her, conversing with her about poetry.

"I find it fascinating really, the way you can weave together four verses that go together hand in hand." Hannah said cheerfully.

"Yes, it really is. Have you read any of Shakespeare's pieces?" Hermione replied.

"Oh yes, you should read 'A Madrigal', if you haven't read it yet."

"Thanks for the suggestion, Hannah. By the way, have you seen Harry or Ron by any chance?" Hermione asked, feeling curious as she hadn't seen them since they had arrived in Romania.

"No, I believe they're in group two." Hannah replied with a shrug.

"Oh..." Hermione said, feeling a little upset. After finished her breakfast she mumbled a quick farewell to the Hufflepuff and hurried away to her room. Grabbing a quill and some parchment, she sat herself down on the desk and started writing.

_Dear Ron and Harry,_

_I'm in Romania now and it really is interesting here. There's tons of stuff to see and the Dragons are magnificent. I can't wait for these two weeks to end so that I can see you two back at Hogwarts. As always, Malfoy is being a royal pain in the arse. He's absolutely infuriating. I can't believe that I actually ended up with him as my partner. Anyway, how is Greece? Tell me all about it. I miss you two._

_With love,_

_Hermione._

She gave the letter one last look before rolling it up and securing it with a red ribbon. She headed to the living room. At a small corner was a school owl named Hector who had been brought along to the excursion so that letters could be send back and forth. It looked at her curiously as she patted his beige feathers.

"Send this to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, alright?" She asked it politely, securing the letter to its leg. It nipped her finger gently before flying away out of a nearby window(A/N:Tents have windows? I'm surprised, ah, the wonders of magic). She frowned at the weather outside. It was, unfortunately, raining. She sighed, she'd have no choice but to stay in but then again, she could always read a book.

* * *

Great. It was raining outside. How very lovely. Draco scowled at the rain streaked window. The weak sunlight streamed in through the window, hitting his pale skin. There was absolutely nothing to do whilst the rain battered on outside. He rolled out of his bed and headed to the common room. It was a fairly large room in which students from every house could go to to socialise or past time.

It was filled with quiet murmuring and the soft patter of the rain outside. A small fire was merrily crackling away and several soft couches were scattered around the common room. The walls were a lovely shade of cream and the floor was carpeted in wine red. He frowned at the warm red beneath his feet.

It was red.

Red was a Gryffindor colour...

He cringed then slowly looked around the merry common room. Theo and a Ravenclaw boy were having a game of chess in one corner of the common room with a couple of other students watching the match with interest. Granger was busying herself in one corner with a book. A few hufflepuffs were having a game of Exploding Snap. In one other corner of the common room were several students from different houses who were having a game of Gobstones.

He made his way over to Theo, plopping next to him in the armchair. Theo spared him a glance and then turned to his game. It seemed that the match had been going on for quite a bit, seeing that there was sweat on Theo's brow and the pieces on the board were scattered everywhere, white and black mixing together. Opposite him on another couch sat Theo's opponent MacDougal, Dean Thomas, Terry Boot and Neville Longbottom who was conversing with Thomas.

Morag looked away from the chess board, a look of confusion on his face. He looked around thoughtfully and sniffed the air.

"Strange...I smell something feminine."

Draco inwardly groaned.

Damn Granger and her bloody pillow and her stupid shampoo.

His eyes came to rest on Draco who looked as if he had eaten the most vilest thing on earth. He lifted an eyebrow, not saying anything but Draco didn't miss the grin that formed on his features. He returned his attention to the chess match, scowling.

* * *

_At night, the bedroom of Malfoy and Granger_

"You know Malfoy, I find it strange but you smell like a girl."

Groan.

"Shut up."

* * *

Hope you liked it although it was rather short and there wasn't any of the crazy humour which is usually present in my chapters...I feel so bad right now. I AM SO SORRY GUYS! I promise I'll make the next chapter crazy. I'll probably take two weeks to update so please be patient :)

Review and tell me what you think.


	9. Broccoli Smoothies

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 9: Broccoli smoothies

**Author's Note.**

I updated a week earlier than predicted, yay! A glass of milk to everyone who reviewed and all that jazz! :D

* * *

It was bright. Far too bright. He ran a hand through his tousled locks and squinted his eyes at the morning sunlight. It was the last day in Romania and they were moving on to Greece after breakfast. Sure he would miss all the Dragons and the shrimpy kids but never mind that. This time he had awoken earlier than he usually did for Granger was still dozing away in her dreams. He slowly got out of bed, yawning widely as he headed to the washroom to do his morning duties.

* * *

The soothing sounds of water awoke the bushy haired girl, but she had yet to open her eyes to the world. She turned in the bed, tugging the duvet up and smiled to herself. She just wanted to sleep a bit more then get up. The water stopped and there was tranquil silence in the room. Outside, birds were chirping merrily. her eyes snapped open at the sound of a soft click. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

Her brown eyes widened.

She froze, mid yawn.

Malfoy was leisurely looking through his wardrobe, the only thing that covered his flesh was a towel secured around his waist. Water droplets on his pale skin glistened in the light and his ruffled hair dripped with water.

She did what Hermione Granger would have done in such a situation.

She screamed.

* * *

Draco closed the door behind him and glanced at the king sized bed situated in the middle of the room. Granger was sat on the bed, rubbing her eyes, however she had yet to notice him. She'd probably just awoken, he shrugged before heading to his wardrobe. He flung the doors open and began searching for a suitable top.

He heard a scream from behind him.

_Merlin..._

He knew many ladies would faint at the sight of a half naked Draco Malfoy, but couldn't she contain her excitement?

After all, he _did_ have a perfect build.

Not to mention, all that covered his decency was a towel around his waist.

"Are you planning to awake everyone else, Granger?" He turned to face her, a hand clutching the towel at his waist.

He almost laughed at the look on her face.

She looked like a tomato.

The colour of her cheeks was almost the same shade as Gryffindor red.

She looked a mixture of embarrassment, anger and shock.

Finally coming to her senses, she grabbed the nearest thing and threw it at him.

A bloody pillow.

It thumped against his chest before dropping to the floor.

"PUT ON A SHIRT FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, MALFOY!"

She then threw the covers over her head, burying herself.

"I know I'm irresistible but please do try to contain your excitement." He said as he buttoned on his shirt.

"Egotistical prat." She muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"Are you decent yet?" The muffled voice of Granger came from beneath the duvet.

"Yes, Granger." He replied, grabbing his bottle of hair gel.

* * *

Hermione Granger was sat on a couch, reading. Like always. She turned the page, her eyes slowly roaming over the page. A small smile played at her lips as she read. It was getting to the exciting part of the novel. A sharp tap at the window made her look away from her book. Slipping a bookmark between the pages, she got up from her seat and opened the window.

A gush of wind entered the room as a beige owl flew in, a piece of parchment secured to it's leg. Hector, the owl, perched on her table looking at her with wide yellow eyes. She untied the letter from it's leg, passing it a treat. It gently nipped her finger before flying off. Hermione sat down on the couch, her weight making it sag under her. She eagerly opened the letter, throwing the ribbon aside.

_Dear Hermione,_

_We're doing fine. It feels strange not having you around. We're currently in Greece, moving to France this morning though. We suppose you're going to Greece? You should visit the Parthenon, we think you'll like it. We miss you too, Hermione. Hope to see you soon._

_Love,_

_Harry and Ron_

She sighed, folding it neatly and slipping it into her drawer. Picking up her book, she sprawled herself on the couch and resumed her reading.

* * *

The sunlight that streamed in through the window was unbearably bright. It was evidently going to be a sunny day without any grey clouds at all. He rolled his shoulders back, hearing his bones make a satisfying crack. It was still early, everyone was probably still in bed. The wooden door leading to the dining room came into sight, it was slightly ajar. Draco peered inside the room, looking through the crack.

His eyes widened.

Terlana and Snape were sitting side by side at the long table and Terlana was in the middle of feeding Snape pancakes.

Ugh, how cheesy was that?

The two were the only ones at breakfast.

"Severus, you have lovely hair!" She exclaimed, playing with one of his black locks.

Draco almost laughed aloud.

_Lovely_ hair?

"Thank you, Katherine."

_Katherine?_ Draco thought with disgust.

"Do tell me what product you use for it."

He blanched.

He did not want to know what his godfather applied to his slimy and greasy hair.

Ever.

"I use a–

But Draco didn't stay to hear the rest.

He fled.

* * *

Breakfast was, well...

Sleepy.

Draco prodded his bacon, a yawn escaping his lips. He was tired. Too tired. He looked around the table. Theo was dozing away with his head buried in his hands. Morag was devouring whole packets of sugar, fighting hard to keep his eyes open. The box of sugar packets was almost emptied and was disappearing fast. Seamus Finiggan's coffee was overflowing with milk and the Irish man was still pouring more, his eyes drooping and his mouth slightly ajar.

Granger was flat out asleep her head on the table, a lock of her hair had fallen into her bowl of cereal and milk. He cringed, continuing his examination of the other students. Lavender Brown's spoon was halfway to her mouth and porridge was dripping from it and trickling down her front. Dean Thomas' was snoring loudly, lying asleep on the wooden bench that stretched the length of the long table.

McGonagall, who was sat at the head of the long table looked up from her breakfast. She looked shocked. Her features morphed into a disapproving frown and her thin lips set into a grim line. She tapped the edge of her glass with a fork several times.

"Now, this is simply unacceptable. I shall not have you students sleeping at breakfast!" She said in a firm tone.

Some awoke, rubbing their eyes and yawning widely. But others such as Dean Thomas, Theo and Granger were still fast asleep. He nudged Theo, rousing him from sleep. The Slytherin glared at him before grabbing the coffee pot and downing it in several gulps. He let out a sigh of content and wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

"That felt better." He said, his eyes roaming over the table.

Draco blinked.

A whole pot of coffee.

"Looks like someone won't be sleeping well tonight." he said blandly, reaching for his glass of milk.

"Go away." Theo mumbled, viciously stabbing a piece of meat on his plate.

Draco shrugged, turning away from his cranky friend. Hannah Abbott was tapping Granger on the arm, trying to wake her. She groggily opened her eyes and got up, rubbing her eyes.

He cringed at the sight of a milk-soaked lock of hair. She gingerly picked it up, looking at it with disgust. She then removed her wand and cast a cleaning charm, reaching for the jug of orange juice. Retrieving a book from her satchel, she propped it neatly in front of her, hiding her face from view. He sipped his milk thoughtfully, glancing at Theo who had opened his mouth to say something.

"So...lovely weather today, don't you think Draco?"

He scoffed. Theo glared at him, ripping open a sugar packet and pouring the whole lot into his coffee.

"How very British of you, Theodore."

"Shut up."

"Cheers, mate."

Draco smirked at his friend before allowing his eyes to sweep leisurely across the room. His smirk soon faded away as he saw Terlana whispering in Snape's ear. She was playing with his hair, a look of undisguised delight on her features. She was dressed in a revolting polka dotted dress the shade of orange.

Orange?

Who in their right minds would wear orange?

_Batty old women probably_, said a voice at the back of his head.

He shook his head, averting his gaze to his glass of milk.

* * *

The grass was soggy with water from the rain of the previous day. Soggy grass meant mud, and mud meant dirty shoes. Draco trod carefully on the ground, but that didn't prevent his Italian leather shoes from getting dirtied. He inwardly groaned, making his way towards the portkey that he had been assigned to with Theo, Abbott and Long bottom. The portkey was an old boot, worn and dirtied.

"On the count of three," Said Theo, the others nodded.

"One, two, three!"

Draco grabbed on to one edge, dirt smudging his pale fingers. Then he was swished away, magic transporting him to another place.

* * *

He landed unceremoniously on dry (thank Merlin) grass with a loud thump. He let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't being squashed flat like the last time. He got up, brushing the dirt off his trousers. They were at a place similar to the last, tall wooden trees and grass with the exception of a splendid view of Greece. The winds were blowing strongly, ruffling his blond locks. Theo was helping up a blushing Hannah Abbott and Longbottom was rubbing his aching back.

The skies was a bright shade of blue with clouds lazily drifting by. He made his way towards McGonagall who was apparently making an announcement to the other students.

"We are currently in Greece. There are plenty of historic places to visit so I suggest you make good use of your time here. Like in Romania, we shall be staying in a tent that will be large enough to house all students comfortably. You should return by seven o' clock in the evening. That is all." She finished with a curt nod. Several students murmured amongst themselves, looking rather excited.

Draco turned, leisurely examining the view of Greece from where he was standing. It seemed interesting enough.

* * *

"Would you shut up already, Granger?" Draco moaned in frustration. She had been talking non stop since they had arrived in Greece, giving him an unwanted history lesson about Greece.

"Oh, don't interrupt Malfoy. Anyway, as I was saying..." He removed his wand and cast a silencing spell on her, sighing in relief. Granger glared at him, her mouth moving no sound coming out. If looks could kill, he'd be dead already. A smug look plastered itself to his face.

"Ha."

* * *

"I know you don't like Broccoli, Granger. And that's exactly why I'm ordering a Broccoli smoothie for you." Draco said to the mute Gryffindor beside him. Greece was well known for it's healthy foods, and the smoothie shops there had the most vilest vegetables smoothies you could imagine.

"I think I'll have an apple smoothie..." His eyes roamed across the menu. After ordering, he turned to look at the seething witch sitting next to him. Her hair was twice as bushy as normal and her lips had set into a grim line.

'I hate you' She mouthed, scowling at him.

"I hate you too, Granger." He replied, examining his perfectly manicured nails and yawning.

It wasn't long before their smoothies were done and delivered to their table. Granger's smoothie was the revolting shade of puke green whilst his was a smooth bubbly concoction of white.

She looked absolutely disgusted with the drink that sat in front of her.

He couldn't help but smirk.

Draco grabbed his smoothie, sipping it slowly. The smoothie was rich and creamy and rather sweet, he made a face. Too sweet. He noticed a copy of the Daily Prophet sitting on another table, a vacant one.

He shrugged, accio-ing it towards him. After all, it's not like anyone wanted it. Besides, he would return it after flipping through it. He looked up from the newspaper, Granger hadn't touched her smoothie and was eying it carefully. He laughed at the face she pulled at the smoothie sat into front of her.

"Broccoli is healthy for you, Granger. Plus, they make your teeth whiter."

She shot him a look of bewilderment and shook her head, pushing the smoothie away from her.

"Suit yourself, then." He shrugged, flipping through the Daily Prophet. There wasn't much happening back in Britain. He closed the newspaper and set it neatly atop the table, leaning back in his chair. The weather in Greece was much warmer than the weather back in Britain.

"You know, I hear that they have nice quills here in Greece."

* * *

"What do you think, Granger? The green or the silver?" He asked, examining two beautifully made quills. The soft hairs of the feathers glimmered in the light that lit the store. He stroked the hairs of the feathers, it was incredibly smooth.

He looked up at the Gryffindor who was tapping her foot impatiently, waiting for him. It was then that he remembered that he had cast a silencing charm on her, therefore, she couldn't voice her opinion on the quills.

Oh well...

At least his ears weren't bleeding anymore.

"They do have nice ink, you know?" He commented, picking up an inkwell and examining it.

Her eyes lit up and she opened her mouth, probably about to give him a lecture on the history of Greek ink but then her face fell when she realised she couldn't talk at all. At this point, Draco felt something nagging at him.

It couldn't possibly be guilt...

Malfoys didn't feel sorry for things they did.

He shook his head viciously.

No.

He did not feel sorry at all.

"Come on, Granger. I'm feeling hungry." He mumbled, walking out of the store.

* * *

They headed to the nearest café. The streets of Greece was a bustling place. Children ran around, laughing with delight. Many people could be spotted wearing white togas and bangles on their arms. A bell tinkled merrily as they entered the café, they headed to a vacant table near the back. After placing an order, he silently waited, looking around. It wasn't long before their food arrived. As he sipped on his glass of milk, he thought he could hear familiar voices nearby. He glanced around, his eyes landed on two people sitting at a nearby table.

Snape and Terlana.

_Oh no_, he thought.

"Severus, I know I've said it a lot but I really like your hair. How do you manage to keep it so moisturised?" Terlana said in awe, twirling a lock of his hair around her bony finger.

_Moisturised_? He thought in disbelief.

His godfather's hair was a greasy as a bucket of oil.

Ew...

"That is a secret I would like to keep to myself." The potions master replied stiffly.

Draco almost choked on his drink.

_A secret?_

He had completely lost his appetite.

He nudged his glass of milk away from him. Granger looked at him enquiringly, raising an eyebrow.

He could still hear their voices nearby.

He groaned, grabbing Granger by the arm and dragging her out of the café

* * *

Thank you for reading. Review if you liked it :)


	10. Back to Hogwarts

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 10: Back to Hogwarts

Author's Note

I'm so sorry that I've been gone for almost a month now. I had my exams and there was no time to write chapter ten of Stained Glass. My exams finished just two days ago and I managed to whip this up. I skimmed over France, cause I thought there wouldn't be much to do there and now it's back to Hogwarts.

I hope you like it :)

* * *

Beauxbatons was simply spectacular. The castle seemed to favour crystal chandeliers as there was at least one in every room. It was like being in a large palace carved out of crystal and ice. Blue curtains were pulled back to reveal bright morning sunlight that streamed through the ceiling windows. Hermione couldn't help but admire it's beauty.

A boy who passed by her winked at her, his blue eyes gleaming. She flushed, not used to such attention. The Hogwarts Students had arrived in France two days ago and had the lucky privilege to visit Beauxbatons. Currently, she and Hannah Abbott were walking languidly to the library. She smiled at the thought that she could spend time away from a certain pompous prat. The last she had seen of him was at breakfast, when he had been shamelessly flirting with a girl who had been blushing red to the roots of her hair. She had sighed and opted to take a look around the castle with Hannah who was rather talkative.

"My cousin attended Beauxbatons back in the day, she said that it was a lot more different and that..."

The friendly Hufflepuff was completely oblivious that her companion was not listening at all, deep in her thoughts. Hermione couldn't help but miss Hogwarts and it's warm atmosphere. Beauxbatons seemed unfamiliar and cold with it's crystal decorations and the snobby people there. Hannah was a nice friend but she missed Harry's kind words and Ron's jokes.

* * *

_Six days later, Hogwarts, Scotland_

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Would you shut up, Malfoy?"

"No, and like I said, I am correct."

"You are wrong. The Goblin revolution begun in 1728."

"I'm sure it was in 1723."

"No, it wasn't."

"Yes, it was. Are you sure the clogs in your brain have been functioning well lately? I doubt it."

She glared at him.

"I am absolutely positive that it was in 1728."

"Oh be quiet, Granger. Just admit that you're a cretin."

"A cretin?" She said incredulously.

"Yes, and I suggest you also get your ears checked in case they aren't functioning either."

"Ugh!"

Draco smirked triumphantly to himself. It was so easy to get under her skin. But of course, after all, she _was_ a bloody Gryffindor.

They were so easy to annoy.

It was rather cold on a night like this. He and Granger were patrolling the empty corridors. It was originally intended for him to run the patrol with an annoying Hufflepuff by the name of Freda Baltin. But seeing that she had come down with a dreadful cold, Granger had been assigned by McGongall to take her place.

_Stupid_ McGonagall and her _stupid_ ways.

Couldn't she see that the effort she was putting into 'house unity' wasn't working?

It was futile, seeing the hatred and enmity between Gryffindors and Slytherins that had been going on for centuries.

And it probably wouldn't ever stop.

Draco shivered, drawing his cloak closer to his person. It really was cold during the end of November, his breath came out in white wisps that faded into the air. Granger was lagging behind considerably, seeing that she had short legs. The little light in the corridors cast large shadows behind him, making it rather eerie. He walked quicker, his cloak swishing around his ankles. He wasn't sure if it was just a trick of the light but he could see someone heading in his direction but he couldn't make out who it was. All of a sudden, he felt someone bump into him and then he was pushed to the ground, landing unceremoniously on his bottom. He grunted at the impact of the hard marble against his flesh.

Someone muttered a colourful string of curses, groaning in pain as he too, landed on the ground. He looked up to see the one who had bumped into him. However, was too dark to make out the face of the person but he thought he had seen a flash of red in the little light that was available.

_Weasley?_

"Watch where you're going, or have you no sense of direction?"He spat, feeling disgusted with the thought that Weasley had actually bumped into him which meant that he had _touched_ him. Ugh.

"Shut up, ferret face."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for name calling."

"Why you little– Furnunculus!" Weasley said with his wand pointed at him.

"Protego."

"Tarantallegra!"

He narrowly dodged the spell by a few inches.

"Levicorpus!" He said, making a few wand movements. He smirked when Weasley was almost immediately turned over, hanging in the air. Blood rushed to his face, making it redder than it already was.

"Mucus ad nauseaum!" The redhead shouted. Draco's eyes widened. How did he actually manage to cast a spell whilst turned upside down? He opened his mouth, about to cast a spell–

"Protego!" He turned to see Granger looking angry and red in the face.

"Accio wands."

He frowned, feeling his wand slide out of his grasp and into her hand.

"Hey–

"Shut up, Malfoy. Liberacorpus."

Weasley fell to the floor with a loud thump, groaning in pain. Draco smirked, serves him right.

"Ten points from Slytherin–

"But he started it!" Draco interrupted with a scowl.

"And ten points from Gryffindor. How very childish of the both of you to start a fight over something so petty. I thought you were more sensible than this, Ron." She glared at the redhead who winced at the tone of her voice.

"And you, Malfoy, as Head boy, you ought to have been more responsible. You do know that you have to set a good example and this is–

A voice interrupted.

"Now, what exactly is happening here?"

Draco turned towards the source of the voice, about to shoot him or her a glare and was momentarily caught off guard when he saw his potions master looking very cross.

"Twenty points from Gryffindor and the three of you have detention with me for a week." He said, glaring at the students.

"Now off to bed." He snapped before turning and striding away with his black cape billowing behind him.

* * *

_The next day_

_History_

Draco flipped open his thick history book, browsing for a certain page. He smirked as his eyes landed on the sentence he had been looking for.

_The Goblin Revolution begun in 1728..._

He was right after all! Now Granger would have to apologise for her incredible stupidity. He retrieved a piece of parchment and scribbled the words

_Mudblood, turn to page 187 and look at paragraph two - Malfoy._

He scrunched it up and thre it at her. It landed in the bird's nest she called hair. He sniggered at the frown that crossed her face when she felt the piece of parchment hit her. She reached behind her and her hand closed around it. Luckily, Professor Binns hadn't noticed the exchange, droning on about something they had already learnt.

She straightened the piece of parchment and read it. Looking behind her to shoot him a glare, she turned back to her book and started flipping through it. Finding the page she had been searching for, her eyes scanned it eventually landing on one sentence in teheran second paragraph.

At that moment, the bell rang, signalling the end of class. She slammed her book shut and stuffed it into her bag, a scowl on her features.

As she passed him on the way out of class, he yelled after her with a triumphant smirk, "I was right Granger!"

"I hate you!" She yelled back, turning to glare at him for a moment before walking away flanked by Potter and Weasley. He smirked to himself as he cleared away his books and writing materials into his bag.

* * *

_Injustice._

That was the only word he could describe it with.

_Pure injustice._

It wasn't his fault that Weasley had decided to start a fight.

If he hadn't defended himself he would have ended up with a swollen face covered with boils.

He cringed at the thought.

The horror.

Boils on his porcelain skin.

And Granger could have stopped Weasley earlier if she hadn't been lagging behind, trying to catch up with his brisk walk.

Draco Malfoy huffed with anger as he dumped his washcloth into the bucket of soapy water. The water sloshed around inside the bucket, threatening to spill over. He was serving detention with Granger and Weasley in the potions classroom they had been occupying earlier that day. Longbottom had decided to add too much murtlap essence to his brewing cauldron and had caused a dreadful sticky explosion.

What would his father think if he knew his son was scrubbing desks?

Probably faint.

Or go into hysterics.

He frowned in disgust as he retrieved his washcloth from the bucket. It felt soggy and unpleasant in his hand as he squeezed most of the water out of it. He muttered a colourful string of curses as he scrubbed hard at a spot on the desk. The goop on it wouldn't budge, he huffed in annoyance. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall, an hour was almost over. Snape would return soon.

His eyes roamed the classroom, they had done quite a good job with tidying up the mess. Weasley was scrubbing the floor and Granger was trying to clean the mess off the walls.

He smirked at Weasley who was scrubbing the floor.

Served him right for trying to erupt boils on his face.

He returned to the tedious work of scrubbing the desk. It wasn't long before the classroom door was swung open and Snape entered, examining their work.

"Vey well. You may return to your dorms, here are your wands." Snape said with a short nod as he passed them their wands.

Draco felt the familiar handle of his wand as he shoved it into his pocket and started the walk back to his dorms. The moon was rather bright that night, it's light streamed in through the ceiling windows and provided some light in the dark light. He rubbed his eyes, feeling unbelievably tired. It had been a long day, like any other.

But today seemed even more exhausting compared to others as he had detention. Soft footsteps could be heard from behind him. Glancing behind, his eyes landed on a girl with incredibly bushy brown hair. He could tell from the moment he saw her that it was Granger, all thanks to the bird nest she kept atop her head.

"Why are you following me?" He demanded. She looked up, surprise etched over her face as she saw him. The idiot probably hadn't even noticed him until then.

"What?"

"I said–

"I know what you said Malfoy." She snapped, "I'm not following you, it just happens that we share dorms."

Oh.

He mentally cursed himself for forgetting that.

"I know that."

"Malfoy, you do know that Christmas is coming right?"

"Of course." He rolled his eyes. Who didn't?

"McGonagall has asked me to tell you that we have to plan a Christmas ball."

* * *

A little bit about the next chapter: Christmas, a foreign exchange student and kisses (Oh my!)

I think you guys will like the next chapter and the chapter after that. I promise, the wait for the next chapter will be worth it. I'll update in a couple of days to a week, so no worries. Term break has finally arrived so there's lots of time to write chapters for Stained Glass.

Also, I want to say that I am working on a new story. I won't say the title, yet. But here's the summary.

_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger unknowingly shares a great passion for music. He, the piano and she, the violin. After Ron cheats on Hermione with Lavender, she runs away sobbing and ends up in the deserted corridor on the sixth floor. A hauntingly beautiful classical piece coming from inside of an abandoned music room intrigues her. The two musicians eventually fall in love with the other. And to think that everything started from the deserted corridor on the sixth floor._

Sounds interesting, eh? Look out for it, I'll be posting it soon.

Anyway, review and all that.

Lots of Love,

- Silver Chessboards


	11. Mistletoe

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 11: Mistletoe

Author's Note

Hello. It's been a while. I've noticed that the feedback has dwindled dramatically. Am I taking the story the wrong way? :/

Make sure to read the Author's Note at the end. I've got an important announcement.

* * *

Christmas was the time of celebration, merry laughter, presents, jolly smiles and time spent in company of loved ones. The very thought of Christmas made Draco Malfoy sick. It was far too merry. It wasn't long before snow arrived at Hogwarts and the excitement of Christmas was high in the air. However, there was only one downside.

_Mistletoe._

Dumbledore had decided, that to liven the Christmas spirit, to decorate the halls with sprigs of mistletoe. One may think that this was an absolutely lovely idea but in truth it wasn't. The mistletoe that decorated the hallways was bewitched to trap two people of opposite gender, who had the misfortune to come under it at the same time, to kiss before allowing them to part ways. At first, the idea of mistletoe had been warmly welcomed. But it had become increasingly annoying.

Just only yesterday, Lavender Brown had found herself trapped under a sprig of the damned plant with Crabbe of all people. He had felt rather sorry for the girl, for even he thought it disastrous to kiss a brute like Crabbe. But back to the present, for at the moment Draco found himself a spectator of a scene similar to Lavender Brown's past situation. Well, let's just say that the two poor souls trapped under the sprig of mistletoe were Pansy and Harry Potter.

He found himself smirking at the scene. Potter was red in the face and Pansy was throwing an outright tantrum.

"No! I refuse to kiss him!" The girl shrieked, trying to put as much as space between her and Potter but found herself unable to as there seemed to be a force not allowing her more than the space given.

"As if I'd ever want to kiss you, Parkinson." Potter said, looking away.

"Shut up you! Someone help!" The girl broke into hysterics, sobbing. Potter looked back at her, looking slightly concerned.

"Ah, Mister Potter and Miss Parkinson. Lovely weather today, don't you think?" Dumbledore came into view, his blue yes twinkling merrily.

Draco looked at him, feeling bewildered. How could he talk about the weather when such a situation was occurring in front of his eyes? He shook his head, that man was off his bloody rocker. A small crowd had already started to gather to watch the scene. Most of the students there were Gryffindors and Slytherins from his year.

"Professor!" Pansy cried, "Please, is there any way to get out of here?"

The elderly man shook his head and smiled, "I'm afraid I cannot help you, miss Parkinson. Your only solution is a simple kiss."

Pansy frowned at him, her sobs subsided. She sniffed, turning to look at Potter with disgust.

"Very well, then." She said before seizing Potter by his shoulders and planting a chaste kiss on his lips. The Gruffindor looked extremely shocked by her actions. Draco chuckled in amusement.

No matter how much he despised mistletoe, it really was a good form of entertainment. But he had yet to find himself trapped under a sprig of the horrid plant, which was extremely fortunate.

"There, now good riddance." Pansy spat, walking away. Draco shook his head beofre heading off to his class. As he walked along the crowded corridor, he heard someone say, "Wouldn't it be horrid if two teachers got trapped under a sprig of mistletoe? Say Filch and Trelawney?"

He cringed. That would an utter nightmare. Two wrinkly old professors kissing in public. Ugh, it was extremely disturbing.

* * *

"Now, be careful to not mix any of the paints. I do not want any ugly colours." Terlana instructed the class.

Draco frowned at her.

She had gotten worse since December had come. She was extra chipper, wore extra hideous frocks and spent extra time around his godfather.

Merlin, he would never understand how Snape could stand her.

Draco dipped his brush into the red paint on his palette and painted. He wasn't even sure of what he was doing. He painted lazy lines on the canvas, at least that was what Terlana called it. She had deemed parchment far too thin for paints and had introduced canvas. Some muggle invention, he heard it was.

"Malfoy, what are you doing?" Granger asked, glancing over at his work.

"Painting," he rolled his eyes. Obviously, couldn't she see that?

He put down his brush and surveyed his work. It wasn't even half bad. It just looked like someone had splattered several coloured paints all over it. He sighed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at Granger's work, she was doing a painting of a vase of flowers. Red flowers.

The red was incredibly bright and merry. It went well with the stalks of green and the watery blue background. He raised and eyebrow, how typical of Granger. After all she was a Gryffindor.

Was it just him or...

He wasn't sure, but Granger's hair looked somehow tamed that morning. Her chestnut curls tumbled down her back, looking smooth and silky. He wondered how they would feel like to tou–

He shook his head, something was wrong with his thoughts that morning.

'_Snap out of it, Draco!_' He chided himself.

* * *

He strolled at a leisurely pace, his feet leading him to the Transfiguration classroom. It was ten minutes before the start of class. He came to a halt as soon as he saw Granger walk by, for if he had not stopped, he would have bumped into her and that would not do. She had her nose buried inside of a book and was walking without looking in front of her. The dumb bint. He peered around the corner as soon as he heard grunts and the sounds of books slapping against the floor. Ha, he knew it would've happened. Granger had bumped into a Ravenclaw which resulted in her books falling to the floor and her landing on the marble floor.

The boy she had bumped into looked unfamiliar to Draco, perhaps a foreign exchange student? The boy helped her retrieve her books and handed them to her. Granger blushed, obviously embarrassed.

"Thank you," She said with a smile.

"You're welcome, vot ees your name?" He said in a heavy accent, winking as he took her hand and kissed the top of it. The colour of her cheeks could match Gryffindor. Draco frowned, this man was being far too forward.

"Hermione Granger." She replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Draco rolled his eyes, it was very obvious that she fancied the boy.

"My name ees Benjamin Sauventre, you 'ave a lovely name. I am a new foreign exchange student from Beauxbatons, tell me, do you know where ees the Owlery located?"

"Oh, it's just..."

* * *

Hermione blushed as the Ravenclaw took her hand and kissed the top. She was not used to such attention and she felt embarrassed by his actions. He had lovely blue eyes and brown hair, there was no denying that he was a handsome man. They spoke and she found that his name was Benjamin Sauventre and that his previous school was Beauxbatons and that he had been at Hogwarts only a week.

She smiled at him as they said their farewells and parted ways. She smiled as she thought of him then shook her head furiously, her curls rustling with the jerks of her head. For Merlin's sake! She had just only met him and she was already starting to fancy him. It simply would not do, she told herself. She only took a few more steps before she was confronted by a ferret. Blond, pale, arrogant, who else but Draco Malfoy? She inwardly groaned, she had no wish to speak to him.

"Something about him is off." He said, frowning.

She raised an eyebrow.

"About who?"

"That Benjamin bloke."

She scowled at him. Now he had been eavesdropping on her conversations? For goodness sake! Could her day get any worse?

"Nice to know. Now, I have a class to attend if you would–

"Oh, for goodness sake Granger!" He threw his hands up in exasperation, "Don't go near him, there's something wrong about him!"

She narrowed her eyes.

"It's none of your concern who I talk to."

"You mean who you fancy?"

"What?"

"You heard me, Granger."

"Look, Malfoy. I really have to go now." She glanced at her watch, class would start in a bit and she really couldn't afford to be late.

* * *

Draco Malfoy scowled at the Gryffindor. Was she daft or something? He was merely trying to tell her that the Benjamin bloke was weird.

"Fine!' He spat, walking away.

Or rather, tried to walk away.

He frowned, there was some sort of force not allowing his feet to move from where he was standing. He tried to lift his foot again but to no avail.

"I can't move, Granger." He said, turning to look at the brunette who looked as shocked as he did.

"I can't either."

He then realised something.

_Could it be..._

_Mistletoe?_

He looked up at the ceiling and there it was, dangling from the ceiling decorated with a fancy red ribbon.

_Oh, dear._

* * *

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

Alright, listen up readers. I have decided to make this fic into a war fic. Therefore, this means that the war has yet to occur and that they are still in the beginning of seventh year. I have decided to make changes here and there to fit SG. I know most of you may have thought this was a post-war fic, but it's not. Sorry for the sudden changes.

Anyway, thanks for reading and all that. Review :)

- Silver Chessboards.


	12. Sitting in Hallways

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 12: Sitting in the Hallway

Author's Note

I have the best readers _ever_! That is all.

* * *

Outside of Hogwarts, snow was drifting down form the heavens in swirls and coating the roofs and ground with a fine layer of icy perfection. It was only the beginning of December, but that did not stop people from getting into a festive mood. To explain it all in a word, Hogwarts was indeed very very happy. However, there were only two people in the castle who felt like strangling the other.

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

The head boy and girl. It had been most unfortunate that they were both of different houses and blood statuses for they hated the other with a strong and fiery passion. Almost a day did not pass without them bickering. And on this fine wintry day, it was no exception.

If one walked pass the shortcut to the Transfiguration corridor that was usually unused, they may have heard two loud voices. But it was most fortunate for the two heads that no one overheard them.

"No! I refuse!" Hermione shrieked, trying to put as much as space between her and the Slytherin.

"As if I'd ever want to kiss a mudblood." The blond sneered at her, opting to sit on the cold marble for his legs were getting tired after standing for so long.

The brunette made a sound of annoyance as she folded her arms, glaring down at him. She couldn't believe her bad luck! She had missed half of her Transfiguration lesson already! Merlin, why did this had to happen to her! And with Malfoy, of all people!

Anyone else would have been better!

Even Crabbe!

She made a face at the thought of having to kiss Crabbe.

That was absolutely disgusting.

Perhaps Malfoy was a _little_ better. But only a little.

* * *

_Thirty-minutes later_

A bell rang.

"Oh my goodness! I missed a whole lesson!"

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Granger. Stop pacing, you're giving me a migraine." Said the Slytherin who was sat on the floor with his knees bent up slightly. He loosened his green and silver tie, it was getting a little uncomfortable. Granger glanced at him nervously but continued to pace.

"Imagine how many notes I missed! I'm going to fail–

"Would you shut up?" Draco snapped, glaring at her. "You're not going to fail, Granger. Goodness knows how many hours you spend sticking your nose inside your school books!"

"But–

He groaned.

* * *

_An hour later._

"White curtains."

"No, it must be blue!"

"Absolutely not Granger, white will look better!"

"No, blue will!"

"White is obviously the better choice, Granger."

Hermione seethed, glaring at the pale blond. After ages of silence she had decided to retrieve a bit of spare parchment and write down the decorations that would be needed for the upcoming Christmas Ball which would be held on fifteenth of December. Malfoy had glanced over her shoulder and had declared it unfair to plan it without him.

It was only December the third and so far, Malfoy and she had only managed to plan a small bit of it. To tell the truth, she was excited and thrilled at the prospect of a ball. She hadn't been to one ever since fourth year during the Yule Ball.

"How about a pastel blue?" She huffed indignantly. The blond paused in thought before nodding and said, "It will do."

She scribbled something onto her parchment.

"The Christmas tree should be made of crystal and decorations to be white and blue." He sniffed lightly, taking the piece of parchment from her and writing down what he said in a neat cursive script. He raised an eyebrow at the sight of her small and round handwriting, slightly messy. She flushed, biting her lip and glaring at him.

"Well, then..."

* * *

_Two hours later_

The two were sat on the marble floor with their backs against the wall. Draco was playing with his wand, leaving trails of sparks from the tip of wand. He glanced at the girl beside him, she was engrossed in a book. He took the book from her hands, smirking when she turned to him with a frown.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch, Granger. I'm just having a look." He said smoothly, his eyes skimming over the cover.

_Pride and Prejudice_

_By Jane Austen_

He raised an eyebrow, he had never heard of it before. Probably a muggle book.

"Granger, do you mind if I read this?"

There was a moment's silence before she said, "Fine."

He glanced over at her, she had retrieved another book from her satchel. He shrugged, flipping open the book.

_It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. . ._

* * *

_Twenty minutes later_

"What is wrong with Darcy?" He said, frowning at the page. He had been reading for quite a while. To tell the truth, it wasn't bad. It was full of flowery women who were desperate for a husband and conceited men who only cared about money and status. He could see the prejudice, especially in Darcy and he found it baffling.

"What do you mean? I think he's the perfect gentleman."

"If he liked Elizabeth, he should have asked her to dance. Not hang around like a coward. If it were me, I would have been approached her first." He said.

"Maybe he was shy, after all, he had only met her." Granger pointed out.

"Well, I still think he's a fool, ow!" He winced, rubbing his arm where Granger had smacked him with her book. She glared at him.

"He is not." She said mulishly, averting her attention to her book.

"Goodness, I can't believe I'm stuck under a bloody sprig of mistletoe. With a Virago, no less." He muttered softly, glancing over at her to make sure she didn't hear his last comment.

"What did you call me, Malfoy?" She said, frowning.

"Nothing." He said nervously.

"Liar."

_Smack._

"Ow!"

* * *

_Forty minutes later._

"Wickham is insipid, why would Elizabeth fancy him?" He grumbled as he read on.

"Maybe it was because she was tired of Darcy being aloof and decided that Wickham was much more friendlier." Granger offered, looking up from her book.

He averted his eyes from the book and turned to her. He had be ever really noticed what a lovely shade of brown her e–

_Stop it, Draco. You hate her, remember?_

"Um...I suppose, but Darcy is much more appealing than Wickham who has a feeble character."

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

He shut the book, closing his eyes and resting his back against the wall. He had been reading for quite a long time and his eyes felt strained. He cracked an eye open and looked at Granger. She was sat on the ground with her robes covering her legs. She had rolled up her sleeves and sat upon her lap was another book. She was engrossed, not noticing his curious stare.

Her hair was a rich brown, like mahogany and she had eyes of a lighter shade. She had a light sprinkling of freckles over her nose and—

He shook his head vigorously. What was he thinking? It was _absurd_, thinking of Granger in a way that wasn't how he usually saw her. Perhaps it was just the boredom of sitting down with her for hours.

Yes, that had to be it.

Besides, he had always been extremely observant.

"Granger?" He said, crossing an ankle over the other.

"Hmm?" She looked up from her book.

"I'm hungry." He groaned.

She glanced at her watch. It was probably dinner already.

"Well, you'll have to wait until we find a way out of this situation."

"But there isn't any other way other than..." He trailed off, deciding not to finish that sentence.

"I don't want to kiss you." She looked at him, appalled.

"I don't either, Granger." He grumbled, examining his fingernails. Goodness, why did he have to end up in such a dreadful situation?

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later._

"Granger, I think I'm going to faint."

"I'm hungry too, you know."

"Let's just get this over with." He spat, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. She looked extremely bewildered.

He could feel her breath on his skin, warm. He made a face, glancing at her pink lips. No, he did not want to kiss her. But goodness, he couldn't sit there forever.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned in.

* * *

Thank you for all your lovely support, I think I'm going to start crying. You guys are awesome –Blows nose with napkin–even if you don't review, I still love you!

Anyway, please do leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter :)


	13. Portraits

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 13: Portraits

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

He had hardly even felt it. As soon as they lips brushed against each other, they had both pulled away with identical expressions of disgust. He scrunched his nose and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, trying to erase any traces of Granger's touch.

Oh, Merlin. Now he'd have to brush his teeth to the point of his gums bleeding. Alright maybe he was exaggerating a little.

The 'kiss' —if it was even considered a kiss which he highly doubted— hadn't been bad. It hadn't felt good either. In fact, there was nothing to be felt. It was over so quickly he almost hadn't even felt anything other than a light brushing.

Their 'kiss' was nothing, just a light peck.

He had just kissed a mudblood.

Merlin's blue boxers.

He made a face at the thought and wiped his mouth again with his sleeve.

"Ugh," A sound of distaste emitted from him as he stared back at Granger whose expression mirrored his. She, too, had dragged her sleeve over her mouth.

"That was disgusting," he said, breaking the silence.

He wasn't sure if he had imagined it or not, but Granger looked offended for a moment before setting her facial expression into one of indifference.

"Agreed, your breath is foul," she said, smirking in triumph as his jaw dropped.

An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.

He insulted her so she returned the favour.

"Let's just pretend that never happened," He stood and quickly walked away, not wanting to spend another moment in her presence.

The wind ruffled his hair as he took quick strides to distance himself from the brunette. He couldn't think straight and he felt queasy.

Oh, things were going to be very awkward between them.

* * *

He sipped his soup slowly, relishing the warmth it provided. He had sat on cold marble with Granger for goodness knows how long, reading Pride and Prejudice and ignoring the pangs of hunger in his gut. He remembered shoving it into his bag as he broke into a run after his awkward 'kiss' with Granger. He made a face at the memory. No, he certainly did not want to relieve that specific memory.

Goodness, why did he have to be so unfortunate?

He glanced over at the Gryffindor table. She was sat with her back to him, laughing at a joke Weasley had told. She was plain. Not a beauty but not hideous either, just plain. And her hair was awfully bushy. Maybe she had lost the large two front teeth but still painfully ordinary.

"I didn't see you during lessons today, mate," Blaise said to him as he poured himself some pumpkin juice.

"Well, something came up," He replied nonchalantly, shrugging.

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"It was nothing." He said simply.

Blaise shrugged, turning away. He looked over at the Gryffindor table to find Ginny Weasley looking at him. He smiled at the redhead at the Gryffindor table and she smiled back shyly. Earlier he had pulled Ginny away after one of her classes to a small alcove where he could talk.

It was a bit awkward between them but he finally confessed that he fancied her. Merlin, he had been shocked to find out that she felt the same. A cheeky grin morphed itself into his features and he found himself unable to stop grinning.

* * *

It was silent in the common room. He could even hear his own even breathing in such a silence. His fingers drummered the armrest, the other hand rested atop a book on his lap. It had be three days since the mistletoe incident, three days since he had last spoken with Granger. Not that he minded of course, it just felt strange not bickering with her.

Every time he entered the common room, she would get up from one of the many couches and hurry away to her room, slamming the door. It was almost as if she was nervous. But then again, he as well avoided her. They would only see the other when passing in corridors, at lessons or during mealtimes.

It was another one of those days, when they would pretend the other didn't exist. But he was getting tired of it, after all, they couldn't avoid each other for all eternity. Besides, they were going to be working with each other for the rest of the year. Not to mention, that a war was brewing underneath all the 'peace'. He had known it for quite a long time. His father had sent him letters, informing him of the Dark Lord's progress.

He wasn't even sure what he wanted to do. He didn't want to be marked and neither did he want to join Potter's side. He decided that he would rather stay out of everything once the day came when Dark Lord declared war on Hogwarts. And that day was still far away, so he didn't have to worry.

He slowly opened the book on his lap. It was Granger's copy of Pride and Prejudice, he intended to give it back once he was finished of course. He just didn't know how he would approach her to return it, after all, they weren't on the best of terms at the moment. The tension between the, could only be described with a single word.

Thick.

Very thick.

It infuriated him to no end. She wasn't even glancing at him. And he was not used to being ignored like he was nothing. After all, he was a very fine specimen. He returned his attention to the book on his lap, deciding that he would read to clear his thoughts.

* * *

_The next day—Dinner_

Dumbledore clapped his hands together, his blue eyes twinkling. The soft chatter in the Great Hall came to an abrupt stop and all eyes turned to him. He smiled, knowing that all attention was on him he begun to speak.

"Good evening, students. Before we begun the feast, I have an announcement to make. There shall be a Christmas ball on the Fifteenth."

Noise ensued the Great Hall, students were getting very excited. Girls were starting to describe a dress they would wear and boys were glancing at girls whom they probably wanted to ask to the event. Hermione bit her lip, she knew _exactly_ why Dumbledore was planning such an event.

It was to distract people from the fact that war was approaching.

She had known for ages that it would happen. Harry had yet to destroy some of the Horcruxes but she felt certain that they would eliminate them all eventually. There was still time. Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon on the edge of her glass, a clinking sound emitted from it, successfully silencing the chatter.

"As I was saying," Dumbledore continued. "There shall be a Christmas ball. There shall be no need of partners for the ball, so don't you worry about that. Dress robes are required for the occasion and students from all years are allowed to attend. Now that I have said all there is to say, let the feast begin!" He smiled, sitting down.

The golden plates immediately filled with foods of all sorts, warm and fragrant. Ron and Harry started piling their plates, not at all worried about the ball. Hermione rolled her eyes, some things would never change. She mulled over Dumbledore's announcement. The ball wasn't far off. Her eyes widened as she realised something.

She and Malfoy hadn't finish the planning of the ball.

* * *

"Malfoy."

"Granger."

"I assume you have finished sending the letters?"

"Yes."

"Very well, we only have a bit more to plan." Hermione said as she retrieved the list from her satchel. They were both sat in the library, going over the preparations for the Christmas Ball. After ages of ignoring each other, she had finally decided that it had to be stopped for the ball was approaching and there were things to discuss.

"Tell me, do you like The Weird Sisters?"

"What?"

"I said—

"I know what you said, Granger." He interrupted her, giving her a bemused look.

"I suppose they're alright." He mumbled, examining his perfectly manicured nails.

She nodded, scribbling something into her parchment. Good, now only a bit more.

* * *

Terlana walked into the room with a wide smile. Today, she was dressed in another one of her horrid frocks. It had a criss crossing pattern of purple and yellow and she had mismatched it with a pair of annoying apple green heels which clicked loudly every time she took a step. She took her seat and greeted the class, using magic to distribute sheets of canvas.

"Now, today's lesson will be a little different." She said excitedly, looking around with a gleam in her eye. Draco groaned, this was not going to be good.

"I want you to draw a portrait of your partner and then exchange your drawing with your partner's drawing of you. You are to keep this drawing, now isn't that nice? You may start."

Draco picked up his drawing pencil, twirling it between his fingers. He turned to look at Granger as she turned to do the same. They exchanged looks of bewilderment before turning back to their canvas.

* * *

He put down his colouring pencil and sat back in his chair to admire his work. Well, it wasn't bad. Just needed a few tweaks here and there and it would look complete. He took his rubber and erased the mistakes before turning his canvas face down. He would trade with Granger after she was done.

He tried to peer over at her work but she immediately covered it up with her hands, not allowing him to get a glimpse of it.

"Come on, Granger. It won't hurt to look at my marvellous face." He said, frowning.

She shook her head and said, "No, Malfoy. Not until I am done."

And with that, she turned back to her work, careful to lean over her work in such a way that he could not see anything. He scowled at the back of her head and averted his eyes. Whatever. Besides, she'd have to reveal her work in the end.

* * *

"Now that everyone has completed their work, please exchange your work with your partner." Terlana instructed.

Draco turned to look at Granger who looked back at him with a smirk.

"I'm positive that you look fantastic in my drawing." She said as their drawings changed hands.

He lifted an eyebrow, not sure if he should believe her or not. When he looked at his drawing, he raised an eyebrow.

It didn't look like him, not at all.

Granger had drawn him as a bloody ferret. With blond fur and a huge nose.

Next to him, Granger was clutching her stomach, laughing. His drawing of her was almost as bad as hers. He had drawn her eyelashes far too long, it actually reached her eyebrows which were incredibly bushy. Her hair was incredibly bushy, the frizzy strands sticking out of her head. Her eyes were far too small whilst her teeth were larger than her nose.

"I demand that you redraw my portrait," he said as he passed his 'portrait' back to her.

"But Malfoy, I've done a wonderful job. It looks exactly like you."

"No, it does not. On the other hand, my portrait looks exactly like you."

"Shut up, Malfoy," she said as she passed his portrait back to him and continued, "Besides, you get to keep the portrait, isn't that lovely?"

He scowled at her but said nothing.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay, thanks for reading. In this chapter, you may have noticed that I mentioned 'the war'. If you read the Author's Notes in chapter eleven, you probably already know that I made an announcement saying that I have decided to turn this fic into a war fic.

_I will be **completely ignoring both the sixth and seventh book** for the sake of this fanfiction_.

Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review and all that jazz you guys do :)

- Silver Chessboards


	14. Kitchen Disasters

**Stained Glass **

Chapter 14: Kitchen Disasters

Author's Note

I'm so sorry that this chapter took ages. I just can't seem to find the inspiration to write and life is so dull that my humorous side has run away (temporarily).

* * *

It was a swelteringly hot afternoon in the Dungeons although it was the middle of December. Perhaps it was because Draco had cast a warming charm on himself. It was strange for it had been rather draughty that morning when he had awoken.

Granger, as usual, had been snoring. She had been dressed in horrid teddy bear pyjamas than made him cringe everytime he glanced at them. He shook his head to clear his errant thoughts. They were brewing a complex potion that afternoon and Slughorn couldn't seem to shut his mouth.

Draco looked up from his simmering potion to see him still droning on. Students around the classroom seemed weary from all the homework professors had been piling on them. After all, Christmas was soon and they all wanted to make sure that work was done even over the holidays.

He scowled for he had accidentally cut his finger when chopping his ingredients. Blood was trickling out and he untucked his shirttail, wiping his finger on the hem. Red stained the crisp white material of his shirt but he paid it no heed.

He continued making his potion, ignoring the cut. So far, only Granger and Terry Boot were done with their potion and he was determined to catch up. The Gryffindor had her nose in a book and Boot was helping a classmate. He thought of the boy she had recently come to fancy. Draco had been seeing him around lately, a bit too much.

There was something off about him and he couldn't put his finger on it. Several times Granger had came skipping into the common room humming a song, a smile on her face. It was starting to get irritating, seeing her so merry. And every time it happened, he just knew that it was because of that Ravenclaw bloke. His last name was Saucer, or something like that.

He couldn't be bothered to remember his name.

He measured out a precise amount of crushed beetle eyes into a bowl and tipped it into his potion. After stirring counterclockwise four times, it turned the right shade of dark blue. He ladled some of the potion into a vial and sealed it with a cork.

The bell rang at that moment and he submitted his sample before heading out of class.

* * *

Draco walked quickly, Blaise just behind him trying to keep up. There were voices just around the corner, it was getting closer. It sounded like two people of the opposite gender. He frowned, the female voice sounded familiar...

He abruptly halted in his steps and Blaise bumped into him.

"Wha–

"Shut up, Blaise." Draco replied, hushing him immediately. He peered over the sharp bend of the wall, his hands grasping on to the stone. His eyes widened, he was right. Saucer and Granger were chatting merrily and, goodness, she was redder than Weasley's hair.

"I swear, there's something off about him," he muttered under his breath, frowning.

"About who, Draco?" Draco cursed under his breath, he had completely forgotten that Blaise was there.

"Nobody, Blaise," He snapped, careful to keep his voice low.

"Doesn't look like it," Blaise replied cheekily as he leaned over Draco to get a look at whatever he was looking at. His eyebrow shot up as he caught a glimpse of the two in the corridor before Draco pushed him away.

"Are you jealous?" He said bluntly, a smirk playing at his lips.

"_Jealous_?" Draco scoffed disbelievingly.

Why would he be jealous anyway?

After all, Saucy and Granger were both ugly.

So therefore, they made a perfect match.

* * *

"Well, I guess I'll meet you in the library tomorrow then?" Hermione said, smiling. Goodness, she never behaved this way in front of a boy. And Hermione knew that she probably shouldn't. But she couldn't help it, he was such a pleasant person.

And he's handsome too, a small voice in her head added.

"Yes, thank you Hermione." Benjamin replied with a grin.

"Alright, bye." She waved and they parted ways. A sigh escaped her and she smiled, he really was a gentleman. Unlike Malfoy.

Hang on.

How did Malfoy appear in her thoughts?

She shook her head and her curls rustled in her shoulders. She hurried down the empty corridor, her steps swift. She decided that she would go back to her dorms, read a little and then head downstairs for dinner.

Crash.

It was the unmistakable breaking of something made of glass.

Her mouth thinned immediately and she frowned.

"Ooooh, looky it's the head girl!" Someone sang behind her.

"Peeves!" The ghost smirked at her, clutching a water balloon in one hand and aiming it at a vase.

Crash.

"Peeves, I shall have you reported for this!"

Peeves stuck out his tongue and said something that made Hermione gasp in shock.

"Bye then!" He said, throwing a yellow water ballon at her. She shrieked as the cold water drenched her. He cackled and floated away, probably off to do something else mischievous.

She groaned, she was dripping wet and the common room was still far from here. Plus, she had misplaced her wand somewhere in her room and so didn't have it with her. She shivered, and begun to walk. She just hoped she wouldn't catch a cold.

* * *

A sigh of relief escaped her as the portrait door came into view, now she'd finally be able to get out of the wet clothing she was in.

"Raindrops," she muttered the password. But the portrait door didn't swing open like how it usually would. It stood where it was, the young girl in the portrait watching her with amusement.

"You're the head girl aren't you?" she asked, running a comb through her luscious blond hair. Hermione looked at her properly for the first time, she had never really noticed the girl before and had never asked her name. The young girl looked about seven or eight, with long blond locks and dressed in a whits frock. She smiled at Hermione.

"Yes, and you are?" She asked, a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Daisy. He's changed the password, you know. The head boy I mean, he's a very handsome bloke." She said with a smile, blushing.

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Could you please tell me the password?" She asked. Now it was really starting to get unnaturally cold. She could feel it seeping into her skin, lowering her body temperature. A breeze of wind floated by and chilled her to the bone.

"I'm sorry dear, but I can't do that," she said nervously.

"Alright then," Hermione frowned and took a deep breath. "MALFOY, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

She was certain that he had heard, for she had shouted very loudly. And luckily for her, there wasn't anyone in the hall to hear.

"What do you want, Granger?" He opened the portrait door looking very annoyed. He was wearing an apron covered with red stains and his hair wasn't as perfect as it usually looked. She frowned but burst into laughter once she saw him.

"Don't laugh," he scowled at her but shook her head and brushed past him.

* * *

"What have you done?" Her voice was so dangerously soft that it scared him a little. He gulped nervously, biting his lip. Merlin, what had he really done to the kitchen?

The kitchen was a complete and utter mess. He had tried to cook spaghetti but had failed. The noodles were too hard, sauce too watery and he had managed to completely destroy the miniway (he wasn't sure how muggles pronounced it) when he tried to melt cheese. Not to mention that uncooked spaghetti sticks we're strewn all around the table with spilt sauce and shredded cheese. The place where the miniway had stood was charred and black with the burnt remnants of a metal box.

"Malfoy, how did you manage to actually destroy a microwave?" She turned to him with an unpleasant look of disbelief.

"I don't know...I just pressed some of those clicky thingys."

"Well, you've done a bloody good job of it too," she huffed and waved her wand over the kitchen and restored it to its normal state. She flicked her wand at his hopeless attempt of cooking and disposed of it.

"Now, I'm going to teach you how to make real spaghetti."

* * *

"Merlin, no Malfoy! You have to slice them like this, evenly so that it won't look deformed." she instructed him as his wobbly hands clutched the knife, trying to slice the dough.

"Why can't we just use the yellow sticks?" he groaned in agony. His hand was slippery from sweat and he was afraid he would chop off his finger if he wasn't careful.

Stupid Granger and her stupid ways of cooking.

"Cause Fettucini tastes better when it's handmade," she said slowly as if speaking to a child. He glared at her.

"Just think of it like cutting ingredients in Potions," she suggested as she stirred the Alfredo sauce that was simmering on a low heat.

"Yeah, this is so much fun Granger." he muttered, scowling at her. She raised and eyebrow at him but averted her attention to the cooking.

She walked over to him, surveying his noodles. "It's acceptable."

"Acceptable?" He said with shock written all over his face. Merlin. Didn't she have a heart? He had spent ages doing those bloody noodles!

"You know, Granger. Why can't we just go down to the kitchens and ask the elves to make these noodles for us?" The look she gave him was capable to murdering a small animal.

* * *

It was silent in the common room as he stared at the plate of Italian noodles suspiciously. What if Granger had poisoned it?

"I haven't poisoned it, Malfoy," the brunette sitting across the table from him rolled her eyes.

"Sure, Granger," he said but took a bite anyway.

He didn't like admitting it but it wasn't bad.

"So?"

"It's okay."

"Glad to know you like it, Malfoy." she smirked.

"I do not." He sniffed arrogantly.

"Yes, you do."

"No, I don't."

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying, Granger."

"Sure," she said sarcastically.

He shot her a glare.

Oh, how he hated her.

* * *

I'll try to update in perhaps two weeks or a bit more. Next chapter's the winter ball. As always, suggestions are welcome :) Thanks for reading!


	15. The Ball

**Stained Glass**

Chapter 15: The Ball

* * *

"My hair isn't flattening!"

"Where are my red socks!"

The Gryffindor boy's dormitory that a few seventh years shared was in a mess. Papers and clothing were strewn all over the place, leaving little space to walk. Ron had pretty much emptied his truck in search for his socks and Harry's hair was a disaster.

Dean was sifting through the mess, trying to find his necktie and Seamus, mysteriously, was asleep in bed.

"Harry, I-I think I've lost my watch."

"Sorry, Neville. I haven't seen it," the black haired boy said apologetically, trying to flatten a part of his hair that was sticking out.

"Has anyone seen my pants?" Seamus said groggily as he say up in bed, evidently dressed only on his boxers. All eyes turned to the Irishman and laughter erupted.

Ron chuckled and threw a folded piece of clothing at him which he neatly caught.

"Thanks, mate," he yawned and got out of bed to put them on. He had just managed to finish tugging it on when the door slammed open.

"What is going on here?"

It was Hermione, looking lovely in a red dress and with a frown fixed on her features. There was silent before—

"HERMIONE!"

"I can't find my red socks!"

"My hair is a mess!"

"M-My watch is missing."

"Where the heck is my shirt?"

She laughed.

"And how did you manage to get up the boys staircase?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised.

"We never get to go into the girls dorms," Ron said with a confused frown.

"Well, girls are much more sensible than boys and Dumbledore knows that we won't go peeking when the boys are changing," she said this with a pointed look at Ron who blushed to the roots of his hair.

"But that was in fourth year! And besides, the staircase didn't allow me to pass anyway." The redhead protested.

"Whatever you say, Ron," she rolled her eyes. "Now, the ball is starting in ten minutes so you should hurry up."

She flicked her wand and accio'ed Ron's socks, Neville's watch and Seamus's shirt. There were several thank you's from the boys before she turned to Harry, eyeing his unruly hair.

She bit her lip.

"I think I know just the trick that might help.

* * *

"How did you do that, Hermione?"

"Amazing!"

"Can't believe it."

The other boys stared at Harry in shock, or more his hair. His previously wild mess of hair had been tamed. The looks they gave Hermione were of high respect.

"Gee, thanks Mione." Harry said, his eyes wide. It seemed as he could not completely believe that his hair was neat.

"You're welcome, Harry," she replied with a smile. "Now, I think we should really get going."

* * *

The Christmas ball was in full swing. The great hall looked magnificent in icy white and pale blue, similiar to how it looked during the Yule ball. The soft music of the orchestra filled the room and some were dancing in the large space in the middle of the great hall. Everyone seemed to be having a marvellous time.

Everyone except for one.

Draco stood in silence, warily observing others. All that planning with Mudblood Granger had definitely paid off. The ball looked amazing but he couldn't bring himself to enjoy it. He felt annoyed with all the smiles and the merry laughter.

Merlin, they never did stop did they?

He scowled as a fellow Slytherin approached him with Ginny Weasley on his arm. Draco cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Mate, you've got to dance." It was Blaise. How un-Slytherin of him to make sure that he was having fun. Draco scowled and sipped his punch. There was the familiar burn of alcohol in it and he realised that it was spiked.

"No."

"Come on, Draco. You planned the ball and I have to admit that it looks great."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Zabini."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, you're dancing," he said in a firm tone as he took the glass from his hand and gave him a shove towards the dance floor where students were indulging in a merry English folk dance which involved changing partners several times, turning and holding hands.

He inwardly groaned as he was swept off, forced to dance.

* * *

"Look, Granger would you just leave me alone?"

"Bu—

"I'm not dancing, certainly not with anybody." he said on a firm tone as he sipped his punch. Granger was the most stubborn person he had ever met.

She had been pestering him for the past ten minutes to abandon the corner he was standing at and go dance. A vein twitched in his forehead. Did she seriously think he would dance with one of those annoying girls? They had been eying him like a piece of meat for the past thirty minutes. And a few even had the gall to ask him to dance.

But he turned them down of course. He refused to dance again after a most disastrous episode. He frowned at her, muting out the sound of her voice. He had had plenty of practice blocking out Pansy's high pitched squeal before.

"Are you even listening to me?" she groaned in frustration giving him a deadly look.

"No," he answered in a flat tone. He would not be forced to dance another time.

"Look around you, Malfoy! We spend ages planning this and you're not even going to appreciate it?"

"No."

She snapped.

"Fine!" and with that, she poured the remaining contents of her glass on him and stormed off.

He froze in shock.

She had just poured her punch on him.

What?

Shock turned to anger. His crisp white shirt had been stained with red and he felt uncomfortably sticky. He had never expected that. Goody-two-shoes Granger pouring punch on him.

"Wow! Smile for the camera, Malfoy!" it was Colin Creevey who gave him a cheeky grin and a bright white light flashed, momentarily blinding him. Ugh, stupid muggle things. A piece of glossy paper printed itself and Creevey slipped it into a box for safekeeping. He grinned and ran off.

"Creevey!"

And after retrieving his horrid photo, he scourgified the punch off his shirt.

* * *

The world was spinning.

The world spun on it's axis didn't it? Draco thought to himself. Well, it's spinning even more than usual.

Everything was a blur of colour and he couldn't feel anything but the pleasant burn in his throat as he threw back his head and downed the contents of a glass in his hand.

Wait, but wasn't he drinking punch?

He could hear a voice shouting at him as his glass was taken out of his clumsy hands and he turned towards the source of the voice with a frown.

"How much have you drank, Malfoy!" a familiar voice rang in his ears. Oh, Granger.

"Would you shut up, Granger? G-Give it he—" he stumbled over his words, momentarily forgetting what he was going to say. He could vaguely make out the frown on her features and her thin lips. What a spoilsport. He shook his head but found that doing that only made his head pound,

"No, Malfoy." she said firmly, feeling his forehead with a cool hand. He relaxed into her touch, enjoying the coolness of her hand. His eyes snapped open and he cringed, pulling away. He could get contaminated with her Mudblood germs if he wasn't careful enough.

"Merlin, you're burning up," she murmured. He longed to erase the frown on her face. It made him dizzy by just looking at it.

He looked around, spotting a mob of familiar brown hair.

"With that saucy bloke, aren't you?" he found it oddly strange how his voice sounded so spiteful.

"What? Oh, you mean Benjamin Sauventre? I think he's a very amiable young man—"

"Yes, yes Granger. Spare me the details," he spat, his blood was boiling and he felt the urge to kill this Saucy bloke. He froze. Why was he even angry? He had no reason to be. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before opening them. He felt better. And Granger was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Hermione stormed away, silently fuming. How dare he! He had no right to tell her who she could talk with and who she couldn't. Stupid slimy git. And plus, he'd even gotten himself drunk!

"Hermione," came a soothing tone and someone grabbed her wrist.

She turned and there he was, smiling. She felt herself blush, he was so handsome and she loved his blue eyes.

"Benjamin." she smiled back.

"Could I have a dance?"

"Yes," came her reply, maybe a little too eagerly.

He took her hand and led them to the dance floor where a slow song was playing. She rested her head on his chest, smiling widely. If this was happiness, then she never wanted to leave it. She sighed contently as he twirled her. He moved smoothly with confidence and was careful to not step on her foot.

Minutes past and the song came to an end. He smiled at her charmingly.

"I was wondering if you could perhaps meet me tomorrow at twelve beneath the large oak tree near the lake, you know the one, kind of hidden from sight." he said, looking at her in a way that made her swoon from the inside.

Unbeknownst to her, she was not the only one who heard this.

"Of course," she said, not thinking twice. He grinned at her and thanked her before leaving. She was left with her mind spinning and a goofy gin on her face.

* * *

"Granger, wipe t-thaaat dissgusting smile off your f-face," Draco snapped, stumbling over a few words. The headache was starting to fade but his return to the punch bowl had made it return. He groaned, blanching. He really did not feel well.

"Shut up, Malfoy," she retorted, scowling at him as she sipped her punch. She hiccuped, the spiked punch obviously having an effect on her.

"Whatever," he said with an equal amount of malice in his voice. He left his glass on the table and started to walk away.

"Wait," Granger said to him hiccuping, "Professor McGonagall wanted to have a word with us." He turned with an impatient scowl.

She walked over to him, her feet unsteady. And then she tripped...

And her punch spilled all over a very unimpressed Slytherin's shirt.

* * *

"Bloody hell, Malfoy, where did you get stuff like this?" she said as she took another swig out of the bottle. It gave her throat a rather pleasant burn and made her stomach feel warm and tingly.

They were both sitting (or more like sprawled) across each other on two separate couches. She couldn't remember what had happened but she could vaguely remember dragging him back to their dorms and there they had collapsed in the couch, too tired to climb the flight of stairs to their rooms. The Firewhiskey however, she did not know how it appeared. Probably appeared out of nowhere, she absentmindedly thought and then she chuckled. It couldn't have possibly appeared out of nowhere.

"I have my ways, Granger," he replied as he took a long sip of the bottle in his hand. He hiccuped, his eyes drooping.

"Say, Malfoy. Let's play a game." she suggested.

"Fine, what's the game?" he said boldly. Evidently, the Firewhiskey had gone to his head.

"We take turns asking questions and if you refuse to answer, then you drink," she said, gesturing to her bottle which was still three quarters full. He raised an eyebrow.

"Reaally, Graanger. You g-get druunk soo easily," he said, slurring some of his words.

"S-Shut up." She hadn't drunk as much as he had so her words were said correctly, but only just.

"I'll start first. First crush?" Draco said as he stared at the print on his bottle.

"Ronald Weasley. How about you?"

"Pansy Parkinson." he cringed at this.

"Favourite colour?" He asked. "Actually, I shouldn't have asked that."

"White," she replied smoothly.

"Wait, no-not red?" surprise was etched over his face.

"Red is a little too bold for me, I like white."

"Boring," he yawned.

She shot him a look that looked suspiciously like a failed attempt of a glare.

"Favourite book?"

"Don't have one." She gave him an incredulous look.

"Did you and Weasley have—

"Don't say it." she cut him off with a look of disapproval. He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'Mudblood prude'.

"I don't want to answer that," she took a swig of her Firewhiskey.

"Fine, i get to ask another question. Do you fancy that Saucy bloke?"

"You mean Sauventre," she corrected. He rolled his eyes at her.

"Um ... well, I ... um," she blushed furiously, at lost for words.

"Spit it out Granger."

"Y-yes," she stuttered, her face red. He frowned.

"You know Granger. I swear, something is off about him. I can feel it whenever I'm around him. It's like—"

"Yes, yes Malfoy. Now caaan we get on?" he scowled at her.

"Favourite nursery song?"

"What? A-are you seriously asking me that?" she sputtered.

"... Yes."

"Jack and Jill," she muttered. He smirked.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"Y-You jerk! You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" she said in disbelief, chucking a pillow a him. He yelped in surprise as the pillow hit him square in the face. His bottle of liquor dropped and did not shatter but rolled on the floor, it's contents pouring out. She laughed at the expression on his face. He had on a hilarious expression with his mouth agape and his eyes wide which morphed into disapproval.

"Merlin Granger! That was expensive wine!" he chided her, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at her. It hit her in the stomach and she doubled over, clutching her stomach.

"I-I d-don't care, Malfoy!" she gasped for air, trying hard to stop her laughter. He took the bottle of wine out of her grasp and took a swig, breaking into a run.

"Hey!" she yelled as she stood, throwing a pillow at his retreating figure. He fell to the floor, groaning as her laughter filled the room. Soon, he too started chuckling with mirth. She walked over to him and pried the bottle out of his fingers, taking a swig. He grabbed her ankle, pulling her down to the floor.

She fell abruptly, the contents of the wine spilling over the both of them.

"See what you've done, Malfoy? Expensive wine gone to waste," she imitated his voice. He grabbed a pillow and threw it at her. She struggled to get up, her legs wobbly under her weight. She ran over to the couch, unaware of him following behind her.

He threw a pillow at her, making her stumble in her step.

"Ow!" she groaned, turning to face him. His laughter rang in her ears and she scowled at him. How very immature of him. She chucked a pillow in his direction, making him double over for she had aimed at his stomach.

"Ugh, I will get you!" he yelled. She broke into a run, laughing. He ran after her with a pillow, screaming bloody murder.

"HOW DARE YOU GRANGER!"

* * *

_The next morning_

The common room was littered with torn pillow covers and strewn feathers covered almost every possible surface. Not to mention that he could smell alcohol. The first thing Draco Malfoy thought was how untidy it looked. He couldn't remember what happened the night before. It was then that he realised that he was sprawled out on the floor. His bones ached from spending the night asleep on the carpeted floor. He ran a hand through his usually neat hair and was surprised to find that it was dishevelled.

Granger was next to him, fast asleep. If his hair was messy, it was nothing next to Granger's hair which was twice it's usual size and tangled. He didn't even feel like he had the energy to smirk at her state.

A colourful string of curse words escaped his lips, he couldn't even think straight. He was still in his dress robes which had a red stain on it which he suspected was punch. His mind was a jumbled mess and he had a pounding migraine that felt like torture.

Sweet Circe.

What had he done?

He couldn't remember anything but very vague memories. He stood on shaky feet and stumbled out of the portrait door.

* * *

Author's Note

I know I took ages to update but I had a terrible case of Writer's block and I write terribly when I have Writer's block. What did you think of it? Next chapter's a little hectic.

Harry still has to destroy the locket, Hufflepuff's cup, the Diadem, Nagini and the small piece of Voldermort in himself. As mentioned in earlier chapters, I will be completely ignoring the sixth and seventh book. In this story, most of the Horcruxes will be located at different places and destroyed in a different way.

Thanks for reading! Please review :)

- Silver Chessboards


End file.
